lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Maltalidenta Kwuitidherali/For any of you interested in my updation of the Quenya translation
I'm just gonna post the text in so you guys can critique at will. Be warned, it is very, very, long. generator.middleEarth=Endorë generator.middleEarth.info=Mina eccoitaténa Endorë tile.lotr:rock.0.name=Morëndorondo tile.lotr:rock.1.name=Ondonór�ëondo tile.lotr:rock.2.name=Roccosseondo tile.lotr:rock.3.name=Helwavando tile.lotr:rock.4.name=Carnevando tile.lotr:oreCopper.name=Ondo Urus tile.lotr:oreTin.name=Ondo Musserauta tile.lotr:oreSilver.name=Ondo Telpe tile.lotr:oreMithril.name=Ondo Anwavasilma tile.lotr:beacon.name=Calma Ondonórë tile.lotr:simbelmyne.name=Simbelmynë tile.lotr:wood.0.name=Sûza Sánë Toa tile.lotr:wood.1.name=Malinornë Toa tile.lotr:wood.2.name=Morna Nordo Toa tile.lotr:wood.3.name=More Toa tile.lotr:leaves.0.name=Sûza Sánë Olassië tile.lotr:leaves.1.name=Malinornë Olassië tile.lotr:leaves.2.name=Morna Nordo Olassië tile.lotr:leaves.3.name=Carne Morna Nordo Olassië tile.lotr:planks.0.name=Sûza Sánë Panor tile.lotr:planks.1.name=Malinornë Panor tile.lotr:planks.2.name=Morna Nordo Panor tile.lotr:planks.3.name=More Panor tile.lotr:planks.4.name=Orva Panor tile.lotr:planks.5.name=Laicayáve Panor tile.lotr:planks.6.name=Carneyáve Panor tile.lotr:planks.7.name=Culuinayáve Panor tile.lotr:planks.8.name=Ondonór�evalda Panor tile.lotr:planks.9.name=Feren Panor tile.lotr:planks.10.name=Ereg Panor tile.lotr:planks.11.name=Tulcayáve Panor tile.lotr:planks.12.name=Mentelas Panor tile.lotr:planks.13.name=Nastalas Panor tile.lotr:planks.14.name=Saryáve Panor tile.lotr:planks.15.name=Nénsulca Panor tile.lotr:sapling.0.name=Sûza Sánë Nessa tile.lotr:sapling.1.name=Malinornë Nessa tile.lotr:sapling.2.name=Morna Nordo Nessa tile.lotr:sapling.3.name=Carne Morna Nordo Nessa tile.lotr:woodSlabSingle.0.name=Sûza Sánë Lára Panor tile.lotr:woodSlabSingle.1.name=Malinornë Lára Panor tile.lotr:woodSlabSingle.2.name=Morna Nordo Lára Panor tile.lotr:woodSlabSingle.3.name=More Lára Panor tile.lotr:woodSlabSingle.4.name=Orva Lára Panor tile.lotr:woodSlabSingle.5.name=Laicayáve Lára Panor tile.lotr:woodSlabSingle.6.name=Carneyáve Lára Panor tile.lotr:woodSlabSingle.7.name=Culuinayáve Lára Panor tile.lotr:stairsPine.name=Sûza Sánë Tyeller tile.lotr:shireHeather.name=Camilotë Laique tile.lotr:brick.0.name=Telari Morëndor tile.lotr:brick.1.name=Telari Ondonórë tile.lotr:brick.2.name=Mussë Telari Ondonórë tile.lotr:brick.3.name=Hyarinë Telari Ondonórë tile.lotr:brick.4.name=Telari Roccosse tile.lotr:brick.5.name=Nambaina Telari Ondonórë tile.lotr:brick.6.name=Telari Casar tile.lotr:brick.7.name=Hyarinë Telari Morëndor tile.lotr:brick.8.name=Telpe Telari Casar tile.lotr:brick.9.name=Malda Telari Casar tile.lotr:brick.10.name=Anwavasilma Telari Casar tile.lotr:brick.11.name=Telari Quendi tile.lotr:brick.12.name=Mussë Telari Quendi tile.lotr:brick.13.name=Hyarinë Telari Quendi tile.lotr:brick.14.name=Telari Helwavando tile.lotr:brick.15.name=Hyarmen Telari tile.lotr:hobbitOven.name=Ruimen Perion tile.lotr:oreStorage.0.name=Urus Colca tile.lotr:oreStorage.1.name=Musserauta Colca tile.lotr:oreStorage.2.name=Airarauta Colca tile.lotr:oreStorage.3.name=Telpe Colca tile.lotr:oreStorage.4.name=Anwavasilma Colca tile.lotr:oreStorage.5.name=Orcoanga Colca tile.lotr:oreStorage.6.name=Quendite Colca tile.lotr:oreStorage.7.name=Casaranga Colca tile.lotr:oreStorage.8.name=Morevarauta Colca tile.lotr:oreStorage.9.name=Raucoanga Colca tile.lotr:oreStorage.10.name=Aparuivevondo Colca tile.lotr:oreStorage.11.name=Morevafelu Colca tile.lotr:oreStorage.12.name=Morevahruistaanga Colca tile.lotr:oreStorage.13.name=Nárasto Colca tile.lotr:oreStorage.14.name=Sindavasto Colca tile.lotr:oreStorage.15.name=Naugrimanga Colca tile.lotr:oreNaurite.name=Aparuivevondo Ondo tile.lotr:oreMorgulIron.0.name=Morevahruistaanga Ondo tile.lotr:oreMorgulIron.1.name=Morevahruistaanga Ondo tile.lotr:morgulCraftingTable.name=Morevahruista Tanwesarno tile.lotr:chandelier.0.name=Airarauta Riëcalma tile.lotr:chandelier.1.name=Anga Riëcalma tile.lotr:chandelier.2.name=Telpe Riëcalma tile.lotr:chandelier.3.name=Malda Riëcalma tile.lotr:chandelier.4.name=Anwavasilma Riëcalma tile.lotr:chandelier.5.name=Taureolië Riëcalma tile.lotr:chandelier.6.name=Taurevapanònar Riëcalma tile.lotr:chandelier.7.name=Orco Riëcalma tile.lotr:chandelier.8.name=Casar Riëcalma tile.lotr:chandelier.9.name=Rauco Riëcalma tile.lotr:chandelier.10.name=Noldorissë Lindon Riëcalma tile.lotr:chandelier.11.name=Naugrim Riëcalma tile.lotr:chandelier.12.name=Morevahruista Riëcalma tile.lotr:pipeweedPlant.name=Galenas Laima tile.lotr:slabSingle.0.name=Lára Ondo Morëndor tile.lotr:slabSingle.1.name=Lára Telar Morëndor tile.lotr:slabSingle.2.name=Lára Ondo Ondonórë tile.lotr:slabSingle.3.name=Lára Telari Ondonórë tile.lotr:slabSingle.4.name=Mussë Lára Ondo Ondonórë tile.lotr:slabSingle.5.name=Hyarinë Lára Telari Ondonórë tile.lotr:slabSingle.6.name=Lára Telari Roccosse tile.lotr:slabSingle.7.name=Lára Telari Casar tile.lotr:stairsMordorBrick.name=Tyeller Telari Morëndor tile.lotr:stairsGondorBrick.name=Tyeller Telari Ondonórë tile.lotr:wallStone.0.name=Ondoramba Morëndor tile.lotr:wallStone.1.name=Telarramba Morëndor tile.lotr:wallStone.2.name=Ondoramba Ondonórë tile.lotr:wallStone.3.name=Telarramba Ondonórë tile.lotr:wallStone.4.name=Mussë Telarramba Ondonórë tile.lotr:wallStone.5.name=Hyarinë Telarramba Ondonórë tile.lotr:wallStone.6.name=Telarramba Roccosse tile.lotr:wallStone.7.name=Telarramba Casar tile.lotr:wallStone.8.name=Ondoramba Roccosse tile.lotr:wallStone.9.name=Hyarinë Telarramba Morëndor tile.lotr:wallStone.10.name=Telarramba Quendi tile.lotr:wallStone.11.name=Mussë Telarramba Quendi tile.lotr:wallStone.12.name=Hyarinë Telarramba Quendi tile.lotr:wallStone.13.name=Helwavandoramba tile.lotr:wallStone.14.name=Helwavandotelarramba tile.lotr:wallStone.15.name=Hyarmen Telarramba tile.lotr:barrel.name=Colyulda tile.lotr:orcBomb.name=Orco Tinge tile.lotr:elanor.name=Elanor tile.lotr:niphredil.name=Niphredil tile.lotr:stairsMallorn.name=Malinornë Tyeller tile.lotr:elvenCraftingTable.name=Taureolië Tanwesarno tile.lotr:mobSpawner.name=Onta Celvar tile.lotr:mallornLadder.name=Malinornë Tyeller tile.lotr:orcSteelBars.name=Yonwa Orcoangaina tile.lotr:stairsGondorBrickMossy.name=Mussë Tyeller Telari Ondonórë tile.lotr:stairsGondorBrickCracked.name=Hyarinë Tyeller Telari Ondonórë tile.lotr:athelas.name=Athelas tile.lotr:stalactite.0.name=Nastanu tile.lotr:stalactite.1.name=Nastaor tile.lotr:stairsRohanBrick.name=Tyeller Telari Roccosse tile.lotr:oreQuendite.name=Ondo Quendite tile.lotr:mallornTorch.name=Malinornëlícuma tile.lotr:quenditeGrass.name=Quenditesalquëcolca tile.lotr:pressurePlateMordorRock.name=Nirmitta tile.lotr:pressurePlateGondorRock.name=Nirmitta tile.lotr:buttonMordorRock.name=Námas tile.lotr:buttonGondorRock.name=Námas tile.lotr:stairsDwarvenBrick.name=Tyeller Telari Casar tile.lotr:pillar.0.name=Tarma Casar tile.lotr:pillar.1.name=Tarma Taureolië tile.lotr:pillar.2.name=Hyarinë Tarma Taureolië tile.lotr:pillar.3.name=Tarma Helwavando tile.lotr:pillar.4.name=Tarma Carnevando tile.lotr:pillar.5.name=Tarma Hyarmen tile.lotr:pillar.6.name=Tarma Ondonórë tile.lotr:pillar.7.name=Tarma Morëndor tile.lotr:pillar.8.name=Tarma Roccosse tile.lotr:pillar.9.name=More Tarma Ondonórë tile.lotr:pillar.10.name=Tarma Noldorissë Lindon tile.lotr:pillar.11.name=Hyarinë Tarma Noldorissë Lindon tile.lotr:pillar.12.name=Tarma Nanquendi tile.lotr:pillar.13.name=Hyarinë Tarma Nanquendi tile.lotr:oreGlowstone.name=Ondo Lúsina Hyellë tile.lotr:fruitWood.0.name=Orva Toa tile.lotr:fruitWood.1.name=Laicayáve Toa tile.lotr:fruitWood.2.name=Carneyáve Toa tile.lotr:fruitWood.3.name=Culuinayáve Toa tile.lotr:fruitLeaves.0.name=Orva Olassië tile.lotr:fruitLeaves.1.name=Laicayáve Olassië tile.lotr:fruitLeaves.2.name=Carneyáve Olassië tile.lotr:fruitLeaves.3.name=Culuinayáve Olassië tile.lotr:fruitSapling.0.name=Orva Nessa tile.lotr:fruitSapling.1.name=Laicayáve Nessa tile.lotr:fruitSapling.2.name=Carneyáveen Nessa tile.lotr:fruitSapling.3.name=Culuinayáve Nessa tile.lotr:stairsApple.name=Orva Tyeller tile.lotr:stairsPear.name=Laicayáve Tyeller tile.lotr:stairsCherry.name=Carneyáve Tyeller tile.lotr:dwarvenCraftingTable.name=Casar Tanwesarno tile.lotr:bluebell.name=Nyellelot tile.lotr:dwarvenForge.name=Casartamo tile.lotr:hearth.name=Nárondo tile.lotr:morgulShroom.name=Morevahruistahwan tile.lotr:urukCraftingTable.name=Rauco Tanwesarno tile.lotr:clover.0.name=Nellas tile.lotr:clover.1.name=Alme Nellas tile.lotr:slabSingle2.0.name=Tarmalára Casar tile.lotr:slabSingle2.1.name=Lára Ondo Roccosse tile.lotr:slabSingle2.2.name=Hyarinë Lára Telari Morëndor tile.lotr:slabSingle2.3.name=Lára Telari Quendi tile.lotr:slabSingle2.4.name=Mussë Lára Telari Quendi tile.lotr:slabSingle2.5.name=Hyarinë Lára Telari Quendi tile.lotr:slabSingle2.6.name=Tarmalára Quendi tile.lotr:slabSingle2.7.name=Hyarinë Tarmalára Quendi tile.lotr:stairsMirkOak.name=Morna Nordo Tyeller tile.lotr:webUngoliant.name=Ungwë Ungoliant tile.lotr:woodElvenCraftingTable.name=Nanquendi Tanwesarno tile.lotr:GondorianCraftingTable.name=Ondonórë Tanwesarno tile.lotr:woodElvenTorch.name=Nanquendilícuma tile.lotr:rohirricCraftingTable.name=Roccosse Tanwesarno tile.lotr:pressurePlateRohanRock.name=Nirmitta tile.lotr:remains.name=Firimitta tile.lotr:deadMarshPlant.name=Laima Loeg Fírn tile.lotr:oreGulduril.0.name=Morevafelu Ondo tile.lotr:oreGulduril.1.name=Morevafelu Ondo tile.lotr:guldurilBrick.0.name=Telari Morevafelu Morëndor tile.lotr:guldurilBrick.1.name=Hyarinë Telari Morevafelu Morëndor tile.lotr:guldurilBrick.2.name=Telari Morevafelu Angmar tile.lotr:guldurilBrick.3.name=Hyarinë Telari Morevafelu Angmar tile.lotr:guldurilBrick.4.name=Telari Morevafelu Feluambo tile.lotr:guldurilBrick.5.name=Hyarinë Telari Morevafelu Feluambo tile.lotr:stairsCharred.name=More Tyeller tile.lotr:buttonRohanRock.name=Námas tile.lotr:asphodel.name=Asphodel tile.lotr:wood2.0.name=Ondonór�evalda Toa tile.lotr:wood2.1.name=Feren Toa tile.lotr:wood2.2.name=Ereg Toa tile.lotr:wood2.3.name=Tulcayáve Toa tile.lotr:leaves2.0.name=Ondonór�evalda Olassië tile.lotr:leaves2.1.name=Feren Olassië tile.lotr:leaves2.2.name=Ereg Olassië tile.lotr:leaves2.3.name=Tulcayáve Olassië tile.lotr:sapling2.0.name=Ondonór�evalda Nessa tile.lotr:sapling2.1.name=Feren Nessa tile.lotr:sapling2.2.name=Ereg Nessa tile.lotr:sapling2.3.name=Tulcayáve Nessa tile.lotr:stairsLebethron.name=Ondonór�evalda Tyeller tile.lotr:woodSlabSingle2.0.name=Ondonór�evalda Lára Panor tile.lotr:woodSlabSingle2.1.name=Feren Lára Panor tile.lotr:woodSlabSingle2.2.name=Ereg Lára Panor tile.lotr:woodSlabSingle2.3.name=Tulcayáve Lára Panor tile.lotr:woodSlabSingle2.4.name=Mentelas Lára Panor tile.lotr:woodSlabSingle2.5.name=Nastalas Lára Panor tile.lotr:woodSlabSingle2.6.name=Saryáve Lára Panor tile.lotr:woodSlabSingle2.7.name=Nénsulca Lára Panor tile.lotr:dwarfHerb.name=Casarlaique tile.lotr:dunlendingCraftingTable.name=Hravanapanónar Tanwesarno tile.lotr:stairsBeech.name=Feren Tyeller tile.lotr:entJar.name=Entcilinyul tile.lotr:MordorThorn.name=Erca Hessa Tussa tile.lotr:MordorMoss.name=Mussë Harina tile.lotr:stairsMordorBrickCracked.name=Hyarinë Tyeller Telari Morëndor tile.lotr:orcForge.name=Orcotamo tile.lotr:trollTotem.0.name=Norsa Quantemma Cár tile.lotr:trollTotem.1.name=Norsa Quantemma Hroa tile.lotr:trollTotem.2.name=Norsa Quantemma Telco tile.lotr:stairsElvenBrick.name=Tyeller Telari Quendi tile.lotr:stairsElvenBrickMossy.name=Mussë Tyeller Telari Quendi tile.lotr:stairsElvenBrickCracked.name=Hyarinë Tyeller Telari Quendi tile.lotr:stairsHolly.name=Ereg Tyeller tile.lotr:pressurePlateBlueRock.name=Nirmitta tile.lotr:buttonBlueRock.name=Námas tile.lotr:slabSingle3.0.name=Lára Helwavando tile.lotr:slabSingle3.1.name=Lára Telari Helwavando tile.lotr:slabSingle3.2.name=Tarmalára Helwavando tile.lotr:slabSingle3.3.name=Lára Telari Angmar tile.lotr:slabSingle3.4.name=Hyarinë Lára Telari Angmar tile.lotr:slabSingle3.5.name=Lára Carnevando tile.lotr:slabSingle3.6.name=Lára Telari Carnevando tile.lotr:slabSingle3.7.name=Tarmalára Carnevando tile.lotr:stairsBlueRockBrick.name=Tyeller Telari Helwavando tile.lotr:fence.0.name=Sûza Sánë Yonwa tile.lotr:fence.1.name=Mallorn Yonwa tile.lotr:fence.2.name=Morna Nordo Yonwa tile.lotr:fence.3.name=More Yonwa tile.lotr:fence.4.name=Orva Yonwa tile.lotr:fence.5.name=Laicayáve Yonwa tile.lotr:fence.6.name=Carneyáve Yonwa tile.lotr:fence.7.name=Culuinayáve Yonwa tile.lotr:fence.8.name=Ondonór�evalda Yonwa tile.lotr:fence.9.name=Feren Yonwa tile.lotr:fence.10.name=Ereg Yonwa tile.lotr:fence.11.name=Tulcayáve Yonwa tile.lotr:fence.12.name=Mentelas Yonwa tile.lotr:fence.13.name=Nastalas Yonwa tile.lotr:fence.14.name=Saryáve Yonwa tile.lotr:fence.15.name=Nénsulca Yonwa tile.lotr:doubleFlower.1.name=Indis tile.lotr:doubleFlower.2.name=Hibiscus tile.lotr:doubleFlower.3.name=Nár lo Hyarmen tile.lotr:oreSulfur.name=Ondo Nárasto tile.lotr:oreSaltpeter.name=Ondo Sindavasto tile.lotr:quagmire.name=Quagmire tile.lotr:angmarCraftingTable.name=Angmar Tanwesarno tile.lotr:brick2.0.name=Telari Angmar tile.lotr:brick2.1.name=Hyarinë Telari Angmar tile.lotr:brick2.2.name=Telari Carnevando tile.lotr:brick2.3.name=Telari Formenyahér tile.lotr:brick2.4.name=Mussë Telari Formenyahér tile.lotr:brick2.5.name=Hyarinë Telari Formenyahér tile.lotr:brick2.6.name=Nambaina Telari Formenyahér tile.lotr:brick2.7.name=Telari Uruk tile.lotr:brick2.8.name=Telari Feluambo tile.lotr:brick2.9.name=Hyarinë Telari Feluambo tile.lotr:brick2.10.name=Nambaina Telari Morëndor tile.lotr:brick2.11.name=More Telari Ondonórë tile.lotr:brick2.12.name=Nambaina Telari Casar tile.lotr:brick2.13.name=Nambaina Telari Noldorissë Lindon tile.lotr:brick2.14.name=Nambaina Telari Nanquendi tile.lotr:brick2.15.name=Nambaina Telari Taureolië tile.lotr:wallStone2.0.name=Telarramba Angmar tile.lotr:wallStone2.1.name=Hyarinë Telarramba Angmar tile.lotr:wallStone2.2.name=Ondoramba Carnevando tile.lotr:wallStone2.3.name=Telarramba Carnevando tile.lotr:wallStone2.4.name=Telarramba Formenyahér tile.lotr:wallStone2.5.name=Mussë Telarramba Formenyahér tile.lotr:wallStone2.6.name=Hyarinë Telarramba Formenyahér tile.lotr:wallStone2.7.name=Telarramba Rauco tile.lotr:wallStone2.8.name=Telarramba Feluambo tile.lotr:wallStone2.9.name=Hyarinë Telarramba Feluambo tile.lotr:wallStone2.10.name=More Telarramba Ondonórë tile.lotr:wallStone2.11.name=Telarramba Noldorissë Lindon tile.lotr:wallStone2.12.name=Mussë Telarramba Noldorissë Lindon tile.lotr:wallStone2.13.name=Hyarinë Telarramba Noldorissë Lindon tile.lotr:wallStone2.14.name=Telarramba Ambo Amroth tile.lotr:wallStone2.15.name=Telarramba Morëapònar tile.lotr:stairsAngmarBrick.name=Tyeller Telari Angmar tile.lotr:stairsAngmarBrickCracked.name=Hyarinë Tyeller Telari Angmar tile.lotr:stairsMango.name=Culuinayáve Tyeller tile.lotr:stairsBanana.name=Tulcayáve Tyeller tile.lotr:wood3.0.name=Mentelas Toa tile.lotr:wood3.1.name=Nastalas Toa tile.lotr:wood3.2.name=Saryáve Toa tile.lotr:wood3.3.name=Nénsulca Toa tile.lotr:leaves3.0.name=Mentelas Olassië tile.lotr:leaves3.1.name=Nastalas Olassië tile.lotr:leaves3.2.name=Saryáve Olassië tile.lotr:leaves3.3.name=Nénsulca Olassië tile.lotr:sapling3.0.name=Mentelas Nessa tile.lotr:sapling3.1.name=Nastalas Nessa tile.lotr:sapling3.2.name=Saryáve Nessa tile.lotr:sapling3.3.name=Nénsulca Nessa tile.lotr:stairsMaple.name=Mentelas Tyeller tile.lotr:stairsLarch.name=Nastalas Tyeller tile.lotr:nearHaradCraftingTable.name=Hyarmen Tanwesarno tile.lotr:highElvenCraftingTable.name=Noldorissë Lindon Tanwesarno tile.lotr:highElvenTorch.name=Noldorissë Lindon Lícuma tile.lotr:pressurePlateRedRock.name=Nirmitta tile.lotr:buttonRedRock.name=Námas tile.lotr:stairsRedRockBrick.name=Carnevando Tyeller Telari tile.lotr:slabSingle4.0.name=Lára Telari Hyarmen tile.lotr:slabSingle4.1.name=Lára Telari Formenyahér tile.lotr:slabSingle4.2.name=Mussë Lára Telari Formenyahér tile.lotr:slabSingle4.3.name=Hyarinë Lára Telari Formenyahér tile.lotr:slabSingle4.4.name=Lára Telari Rauco tile.lotr:slabSingle4.5.name=Lára Telari Feluambo tile.lotr:slabSingle4.6.name=Hyarinë Lára Telari Feluambo tile.lotr:slabSingle4.7.name=Tarmalára Hyarmen tile.lotr:stairsNearHaradBrick.name=Tyeller Telari Hyarmen tile.lotr:stairsDatePalm.name=Saryáve Tyeller tile.lotr:blueDwarvenCraftingTable.name=Naugrim Tanwesarno tile.lotr:thatch.name=Salquetópa tile.lotr:slabSingleThatch.0.name=Salquetópa Lára tile.lotr:stairsThatch.name=Salquetópa Tyeller tile.lotr:fangornPlant.0.name=Nië lo Yavanna tile.lotr:fangornPlant.1.name=Fanga lo Fangorn tile.lotr:fangornPlant.2.name=Huorn Lasse tile.lotr:fangornPlant.3.name=Quendilíre tile.lotr:fangornPlant.4.name=Anaryáve tile.lotr:fangornPlant.5.name=Isillotse tile.lotr:fangornRiverweed.name=Earuile tile.lotr:morgulTorch.name=Morevahruista Lícuma tile.lotr:rangerCraftingTable.name=Apanònar Formenya Tanwesarno tile.lotr:stairsArnorBrick.name=Tyeller Telari Formenyahér tile.lotr:stairsArnorBrickMossy.name=Mussë Tyeller Telari Formenyahér tile.lotr:stairsArnorBrickCracked.name=Hyarinë Tyeller Telari Formenyahér tile.lotr:stairsUrukBrick.name=Tyeller Telari Rauco tile.lotr:stairsDolGuldurBrick.name=Tyeller Telari Feluambo tile.lotr:stairsDolGuldurBrickCracked.name=Hyarinë Tyeller Telari Feluambo tile.lotr:dolGuldurCraftingTable.name=Feluambo Tanwesarno tile.lotr:gundabadCraftingTable.name=Gundabad Tanwesarno tile.lotr:thatchFloor.name=Salquetópa Talan tile.lotr:aridGrass.name=Parca Salque tile.lotr:termiteMound.0.name=Húta Ruinapí Hahta tile.lotr:termiteMound.1.name=Ruinapí Hahta tile.lotr:utumnoBrick.0.name=Nár Utumno Telari tile.lotr:utumnoBrick.1.name=Urya Utumno Telari tile.lotr:utumnoBrick.2.name=Helcë Utumno Telari tile.lotr:utumnoBrick.3.name=Alcarin Helcë Utumno Telari tile.lotr:utumnoBrick.4.name=Morë Hyellë Utumno Telari tile.lotr:utumnoBrick.5.name=Uruite Morë Hyellë Utumno Telari tile.lotr:utumnoPillar.0.name=Nár Utumno Tarma tile.lotr:utumnoPillar.1.name=Helcë Utumno Tarma tile.lotr:utumnoPillar.2.name=Morë Hyellë Utumno Tarma tile.lotr:slabSingle5.0.name=Tarmalára Ondonórë tile.lotr:slabSingle5.1.name=Tarmalára Morëndor tile.lotr:slabSingle5.2.name=Tarmalára Roccosse tile.lotr:slabSingle5.3.name=More Lára Telari Ondonórë tile.lotr:slabSingle5.4.name=More Tarmalára Ondonórë tile.lotr:slabSingle5.5.name=Tarmalára Noldorissë Lindon tile.lotr:slabSingle5.6.name=Mussë Tarmalára Noldorissë Lindon tile.lotr:slabSingle5.7.name=Hyarinë Tarmalára Noldorissë Lindon tile.lotr:stairsMangrove.name=Nénsulca Tyeller tile.lotr:tallGrass.0.name=Senna Salque tile.lotr:tallGrass.1.name=Lostasalque tile.lotr:tallGrass.2.name=Oresalque tile.lotr:tallGrass.3.name=Ercalma tile.lotr:haradFlower.0.name=Carne Litsemir tile.lotr:haradFlower.1.name=Tulca Litsemir tile.lotr:haradFlower.2.name=Hyarmen Lotse tile.lotr:haradFlower.3.name=Hyarnyelle tile.lotr:flaxPlant.name=Laiquea tile.lotr:berryBush.0.name=Cumna Luinpië Tussa tile.lotr:berryBush.1.name=Cumna Morepië Tussa tile.lotr:berryBush.2.name=Cumna Merilcoron Tussa tile.lotr:berryBush.3.name=Cumna Mussepië Tussa tile.lotr:berryBush.4.name=Cumna Unqapië Tussa tile.lotr:berryBush.8.name=Luinpië Tussa tile.lotr:berryBush.9.name=Morepië Tussa tile.lotr:berryBush.10.name=Merilcoron Tussa tile.lotr:berryBush.11.name=Mussepië Tussa tile.lotr:berryBush.12.name=Unqapië Tussa tile.lotr:planks2.0.name=Leperlasorne Panor tile.lotr:planks2.1.name=Pallatáva Panor tile.lotr:planks2.2.name=Nestavarorn Panor tile.lotr:planks2.3.name=Orofarne Panor tile.lotr:planks2.4.name=Sáne Panor tile.lotr:fence2.0.name=Leperlasorne Yonwa tile.lotr:fence2.1.name=Pallatáva Yonwa tile.lotr:fence2.2.name=Nestavarorn Yonwa tile.lotr:fence2.3.name=Orofarne Yonwa tile.lotr:fence2.4.name=Sáne Yonwa tile.lotr:woodSlabSingle3.0.name=Leperlasorne Lára Panor tile.lotr:woodSlabSingle3.1.name=Pallatáva Lára Panor tile.lotr:woodSlabSingle3.2.name=Nestavarorn Lára Panor tile.lotr:woodSlabSingle3.3.name=Orofarne Lára Panor tile.lotr:woodSlabSingle3.4.name=Sáne Lára Panor tile.lotr:wood4.0.name=Leperlasorne Toa tile.lotr:wood4.1.name=Pallatáva Toa tile.lotr:wood4.2.name=Nestavarorn Toa tile.lotr:wood4.3.name=Orofarne Toa tile.lotr:leaves4.0.name=Leperlasorne Olassië tile.lotr:leaves4.1.name=Pallatáva Olassië tile.lotr:leaves4.2.name=Nestavarorn Olassië tile.lotr:leaves4.3.name=Orofarne Olassië tile.lotr:sapling4.0.name=Leperlasorne Nessa tile.lotr:sapling4.1.name=Pallatáva Nessa tile.lotr:sapling4.2.name=Nestavarorn Nessa tile.lotr:sapling4.3.name=Orofarne Nessa tile.lotr:stairsChestnut.name=Leperlasorne Tyeller tile.lotr:stairsBaobab.name=Pallatáva Tyeller tile.lotr:stairsCedar.name=Nestavarorn Tyeller tile.lotr:rottenLog.0.name=Quelalda tile.lotr:oreStorage2.0.name=More Raucoanga Colca tile.lotr:oreStorage2.1.name=Quendanga Colca tile.lotr:MordorGrass.name=Morëndor Tussa tile.lotr:MordorDirt.name=Morëndor Cemen tile.lotr:MordorGravel.name=Morëndor Nícë Sardi tile.lotr:commandTable.name=Cansarno tile.lotr:halfTrollCraftingTable.name=Pertahruo Tanwesarno tile.lotr:butterflyJar.name=Vilwarin Cilin tile.lotr:stairsBlackGondorBrick.name=More Tyeller Telari Ondonórë tile.lotr:brick3.0.name=Nambaina Helwavando Telari tile.lotr:brick3.1.name=Nambaina Carnevando Telari tile.lotr:brick3.2.name=Telari Noldorissë Lindon tile.lotr:brick3.3.name=Mussë Telari Noldorissë Lindon tile.lotr:brick3.4.name=Hyarinë Telari Noldorissë Lindon tile.lotr:brick3.5.name=Telari Nanquendi tile.lotr:brick3.6.name=Mussë Telari Nanquendi tile.lotr:brick3.7.name=Hyarinë Telari Nanquendi tile.lotr:brick3.8.name=Nambaina Telari Hyarmen tile.lotr:brick3.9.name=Telari Ambo Amroth tile.lotr:brick3.10.name=Telari Morëapònar tile.lotr:brick3.11.name=Hyarinë Telari Hyarmen tile.lotr:wallStone3.0.name=Telarramba Nanquendi tile.lotr:wallStone3.1.name=Mussë Telarramba Nanquendi tile.lotr:wallStone3.2.name=Hyarinë Telarramba Nanquendi tile.lotr:wallStone3.3.name=Hyarinë Telarramba Hyarmen tile.lotr:slabSingle6.0.name=Tarmalára Noldorissë Lindon tile.lotr:slabSingle6.1.name=Hyarinë Tarmalára Noldorissë Lindon tile.lotr:slabSingle6.2.name=Lára Telari Nanquendi tile.lotr:slabSingle6.3.name=Mussë Lára Telari Nanquendi tile.lotr:slabSingle6.4.name=Hyarinë Lára Telari Nanquendi tile.lotr:slabSingle6.5.name=Tarmalára Nanquendi tile.lotr:slabSingle6.6.name=Hyarinë Tarmalára Nanquendi tile.lotr:slabSingle6.7.name=Lára Telari Ambo Amroth tile.lotr:stairsHighElvenBrick.name=Tyeller Telari Noldorissë Lindon tile.lotr:stairsHighElvenBrickMossy.name=Mussë Tyeller Telari Noldorissë Lindon tile.lotr:stairsHighElvenBrickCracked.name=Hyarinë Tyeller Telari Noldorissë Lindon tile.lotr:stairsWoodElvenBrick.name=Tyeller Telari Nanquendi tile.lotr:stairsWoodElvenBrickMossy.name=Mussë Tyeller Telari Nanquendi tile.lotr:stairsWoodElvenBrickCracked.name=Hyarinë Tyeller Telari Nanquendi tile.lotr:elvenForge.name=Quenditamo tile.lotr:dolAmrothCraftingTable.name=Ambo Amroth Tanwesarno tile.lotr:stairsDolAmrothBrick.name=Tyeller Telari Ambo Amroth tile.lotr:stairsFir.name=Orofarne Tyeller tile.lotr:wood5.0.name=Sáne Toa tile.lotr:leaves5.0.name=Sáne Olassië tile.lotr:sapling5.0.name=Sáne Nessa tile.lotr:stairsPinePine.name=Sáne Tyeller tile.lotr:moredainCraftingTable.name=Morëapònar Tanwesarno tile.lotr:slabSingle7.0.name=Lára Telari Morëapònar tile.lotr:slabSingle7.1.name=Hyarinë Lára Telari Hyarmen tile.lotr:stairsMoredainBrick.name=Tyeller Telari Morëapònar tile.lotr:stairsNearHaradBrickCracked.name=Hyarinë Tyeller Telari Hyarmen item.lotr:goldRing.name=Corma Maltava item.lotr:pouch.0.name=Cinta Hastalanne item.lotr:pouch.1.name=Enya Hastalanne item.lotr:pouch.2.name=Molda Hastalanne item.lotr:copper.name=Urus item.lotr:tin.name=Musserauta item.lotr:bronze.name=Airarauta item.lotr:silver.name=Telpe item.lotr:mithril.name=Anwavasilma item.lotr:shovelBronze.name=Sampa Airarauta item.lotr:pickaxeBronze.name=Nastamma Airarauta item.lotr:axeBronze.name=Pelecco Airarauta item.lotr:swordBronze.name=Macil Airarauta item.lotr:hoeBronze.name=Mahyar Airarauta item.lotr:helmetBronze.name=Cassa Airarauta item.lotr:bodyBronze.name=Ambassë Airarauta item.lotr:legsBronze.name=Telcu Airarauta item.lotr:bootsBronze.name=Hyapatu Airarauta item.lotr:silverNugget.name=Coron Telpina item.lotr:silverRing.name=Corma Telpina item.lotr:mithrilNugget.name=Coron Anwavasilma item.lotr:mithrilRing.name=Corma Anwavasilma item.lotr:hobbitPipe.name=Perion Ga item.lotr:hobbitPipe.subtitle.0=Fána Hísilanya item.lotr:hobbitPipe.subtitle.1=Culuina Hísilanya item.lotr:hobbitPipe.subtitle.2=Camilotë Hísilanya item.lotr:hobbitPipe.subtitle.3=Helwa Hísilanya item.lotr:hobbitPipe.subtitle.4=Tulca Hísilanya item.lotr:hobbitPipe.subtitle.5=Venya Hísilanya item.lotr:hobbitPipe.subtitle.6=Campilossë Hísilanya item.lotr:hobbitPipe.subtitle.7=Mista Hísilanya item.lotr:hobbitPipe.subtitle.8=Sindë Hísilanya item.lotr:hobbitPipe.subtitle.9=Eareluinë Hísilanya item.lotr:hobbitPipe.subtitle.10=Helin Hísilanya item.lotr:hobbitPipe.subtitle.11=Luinë Hísilanya item.lotr:hobbitPipe.subtitle.12=Varnë Hísilanya item.lotr:hobbitPipe.subtitle.13=Laica Hísilanya item.lotr:hobbitPipe.subtitle.14=Carnë Hísilanya item.lotr:hobbitPipe.subtitle.15=Morë Hísilanya item.lotr:hobbitPipe.subtitle.16=Ingóle Hísilanya item.lotr:pipeweed.name=Laima Galenas item.lotr:clayMug.name=Cemnacilinyul item.lotr:mug.name=Cilinyul item.lotr:mugWater.name=Calpa item.lotr:mugMilk.name=Cilinyul Yaxëo Yulda item.lotr:mugAle.name=Úleamassa item.lotr:mugChocolate.name=Cilinyul ho Chocolatë item.lotr:appleCrumble.name=Orvamasta item.lotr:mugMiruvor.name=Miruvor item.lotr:mugOrcDraught.name=Orco Suhto item.lotr:scimitarOrc.name=Macil Quingana Orco item.lotr:helmetOrc.name=Cassa Orco item.lotr:bodyOrc.name=Ambassë Orco item.lotr:legsOrc.name=Telcu Orco item.lotr:bootsOrc.name=Hyapatu Orco item.lotr:orcSteel.name=Orcanga item.lotr:battleaxeOrc.name=Carmapelecco Orco item.lotr:lembas.name=Coimas item.lotr:naurite.name=Aparuivevondomir item.lotr:daggerOrc.name=Sicil Orco item.lotr:daggerOrcPoisoned.name=Hloirea Sicil Orco item.lotr:sting.name=Nasta item.lotr:spawnEgg.name=Onta item.lotr:pipeweedLeaf.name=Galenas item.lotr:pipeweedSeeds.name=Galenas Erdë item.lotr:structureSpawner.name=Carasta item.lotr:lettuce.name=Laicalasse item.lotr:shovelMithril.name=Sampa Anwavasilma item.lotr:pickaxeMithril.name=Nastamma Anwavasilma item.lotr:axeMithril.name=Pelecco Anwavasilma item.lotr:swordMithril.name=Macil Anwavasilma item.lotr:hoeMithril.name=Mahyar Anwavasilma item.lotr:orcTorch.name=Orcolícuma item.lotr:sauronMace.name=Runda Sauron item.lotr:gandalfStaffWhite.name=Tulco lo Mithrandir item.lotr:swordGondor.name=Macil Ondonórë item.lotr:helmetGondor.name=Cassa Ondonórë item.lotr:bodyGondor.name=Ambassë Ondonórë item.lotr:legsGondor.name=Telcu Ondonórë item.lotr:bootsGondor.name=Hyapatu Ondonórë item.lotr:helmetMithril.name=Cassa Anwavasilma item.lotr:bodyMithril.name=Ambassë Anwavasilma item.lotr:legsMithril.name=Telcu Anwavasilma item.lotr:bootsMithril.name=Hyapatu Anwavasilma item.lotr:spearGondor.name=Ehte Ondonórë item.lotr:spearOrc.name=Ehte Orco item.lotr:spearBronze.name=Ehte Airarauta item.lotr:spearIron.name=Ehte Angava item.lotr:spearMithril.name=Ehte Anwavasilma item.lotr:anduril.name=Andúril item.lotr:dye.0.name=Malo item.lotr:dye.1.name=Lossë item.lotr:dye.2.name=Nyellelot Luin item.lotr:mallornStick.name=Malinornë Olwen item.lotr:shovelMallorn.name=Sampa Malinornë item.lotr:pickaxeMallorn.name=Nastamma Malinornë item.lotr:axeMallorn.name=Pelecco Malinornë item.lotr:swordMallorn.name=Macil Malinornë item.lotr:hoeMallorn.name=Mahyar Malinornë item.lotr:shovelElven.name=Sampa Taureolië item.lotr:pickaxeElven.name=Nastamma Taureolië item.lotr:axeElven.name=Pelecco Taureolië item.lotr:swordElven.name=Macil Taureolië item.lotr:hoeElven.name=Mahyar Taureolië item.lotr:spearElven.name=Ehte Taureolië item.lotr:mallornBow.name=Quinga Malinornë item.lotr:helmetElven.name=Cassa Taureolië item.lotr:bodyElven.name=Ambassë Taureolië item.lotr:legsElven.name=Telcu Taureolië item.lotr:bootsElven.name=Hyapatu Taureolië item.lotr:coin.1.name=Mancatinco item.lotr:coin.10.name=Mancanna item.lotr:coin.100.name=Mancamalta item.lotr:gammon.name=Larma item.lotr:clayPlate.name=Cemna Talmacinta item.lotr:plate.name=Talmacinta item.lotr:elvenBow.name=Quinga Quendi item.lotr:wargFur.name=Naurofinhelma item.lotr:helmetWarg.name=Cassa Naurofinhelma item.lotr:bodyWarg.name=Ambassë Naurofinhelma item.lotr:legsWarg.name=Telcu Naurofinhelma item.lotr:bootsWarg.name=Hyapatu Naurofinhelma item.lotr:orcBow.name=Quinga Orco item.lotr:mugMead.name=Lírlimpe item.lotr:wargskinRug.name=Naurofinhelma Farma item.lotr:quenditeCrystal.name=Quenditemír item.lotr:blacksmithHammer.name=Tamonamba item.lotr:daggerGondor.name=Sicil Ondonórë item.lotr:daggerElven.name=Sicil Taureolië item.lotr:hobbitRing.name=Corma Vestale Perion item.lotr:elvenBed.name=Caima Taureolië item.lotr:wargBone.name=Nauroaxo item.lotr:appleGreen.name=Laica Orva item.lotr:pear.name=Laicayáve item.lotr:cherry.name=Carneyáve item.lotr:dwarfSteel.name=Casaranga item.lotr:shovelDwarven.name=Sampa Casar item.lotr:pickaxeDwarven.name=Nastamma Casar item.lotr:axeDwarven.name=Pelecco Casar item.lotr:swordDwarven.name=Macil Casar item.lotr:hoeDwarven.name=Mahyar Casar item.lotr:daggerDwarven.name=Sicil Casar item.lotr:battleaxeDwarven.name=Carmapelecco Casar item.lotr:hammerDwarven.name=Ohtanamba Casar item.lotr:shovelOrc.name=Sampa Orco item.lotr:pickaxeOrc.name=Nastamma Orco item.lotr:axeOrc.name=Pelecco Orco item.lotr:hoeOrc.name=Mahyar Orco item.lotr:hammerOrc.name=Ohtanamba Orco item.lotr:helmetDwarven.name=Cassa Casar item.lotr:bodyDwarven.name=Ambassë Casar item.lotr:legsDwarven.name=Telcu Casar item.lotr:bootsDwarven.name=Hyapatu Casar item.lotr:galvorn.name=Morevarauta item.lotr:helmetGalvorn.name=Cassa Morevarauta item.lotr:bodyGalvorn.name=Ambassë Morevarauta item.lotr:legsGalvorn.name=Telcu Morevarauta item.lotr:bootsGalvorn.name=Hyapatu Morevarauta item.lotr:daggerBronze.name=Sicil Airarauta item.lotr:daggerIron.name=Sicil Angava item.lotr:daggerMithril.name=Sicil Anwavasilma item.lotr:battleaxeMithril.name=Carmapelecco Anwavasilma item.lotr:hammerMithril.name=Ohtanamba Anwavasilma item.lotr:hammerGondor.name=Ohtanamba Ondonórë item.lotr:orcBone.name=Orcoaxo item.lotr:elfBone.name=Quendiaxo item.lotr:dwarfBone.name=Casaraxo item.lotr:hobbitBone.name=Perionaxo item.lotr:commandHorn.name=Canromba item.lotr:commandHorn.halt.name=Canromba - Tap Ohtar item.lotr:commandHorn.ready.name=Canromba - Horya Ohtar item.lotr:commandHorn.summon.name=Canromba - Comya Ohtar item.lotr:throwingAxeDwarven.name=Ehtarpelecco Casar item.lotr:urukSteel.name=Raucoanga item.lotr:shovelUruk.name=Sampa Rauco item.lotr:pickaxeUruk.name=Nastamma Rauco item.lotr:axeUruk.name=Pelecco Rauco item.lotr:scimitarUruk.name=Macil Quingana Rauco item.lotr:hoeUruk.name=Mahyar Rauco item.lotr:daggerUruk.name=Sicil Rauco item.lotr:daggerUrukPoisoned.name=Hloirea Sicil Rauco item.lotr:battleaxeUruk.name=Carmapelecco Rauco item.lotr:hammerUruk.name=Ohtanamba Rauco item.lotr:spearUruk.name=Ehte Rauco item.lotr:helmetUruk.name=Cassa Rauco item.lotr:bodyUruk.name=Ambassë Rauco item.lotr:legsUruk.name=Telcu Rauco item.lotr:bootsUruk.name=Hyapatu Rauco item.lotr:crossbowBolt.name=Pilin Langacú item.lotr:urukCrossbow.name=Langacú Rauco item.lotr:cherryPie.name=Carneyávemasta item.lotr:trollBone.name=Norsaxo item.lotr:trollStatue.0.name=Norsambal #1 item.lotr:trollStatue.1.name=Norsambal #2 item.lotr:trollStatue.2.name=Norsambal #3 item.lotr:ironCrossbow.name=Langacú Angava item.lotr:mithrilCrossbow.name=Langacú Anwavasilma item.lotr:woodElvenBed.name=Caima Nanquendi item.lotr:helmetWoodElvenScout.name=Táta Nanquendi Cendatiënér item.lotr:bodyWoodElvenScout.name=Laupë Nanquendi Cendatiënér item.lotr:legsWoodElvenScout.name=Telcu Nanquendi Cendatiënér item.lotr:bootsWoodElvenScout.name=Hyapatu Nanquendi Cendatiënér item.lotr:mirkwoodBow.name=Quinga Nanquendi item.lotr:mugRedWine.name=Limpecarne item.lotr:ancientParts.0.name=Yára Macilnasta item.lotr:ancientParts.1.name=Yára Macilmaica item.lotr:ancientParts.2.name=Yára Maciltuilo item.lotr:ancientParts.3.name=Yára Caumasta item.lotr:ancient.0.name=Yára Macil item.lotr:ancient.1.name=Yára Sicil item.lotr:ancient.2.name=Yára Cassa item.lotr:ancient.3.name=Yára Ambassë item.lotr:ancient.4.name=Yára Telcu item.lotr:ancient.5.name=Yára Hyapatu item.lotr:swordRohan.name=Macil Roccosse item.lotr:daggerRohan.name=Sicil Roccosse item.lotr:spearRohan.name=Ehte Roccosse item.lotr:helmetRohan.name=Cassa Roccosse item.lotr:bodyRohan.name=Ambassë Roccosse item.lotr:legsRohan.name=Telcu Roccosse item.lotr:bootsRohan.name=Hyapatu Roccosse item.lotr:helmetGondorWinged.name=Quessecassa Ondonórë item.lotr:guldurilCrystal.name=Morevafelumír item.lotr:dwarvenDoor.name=Casarfenna item.lotr:mallornNut.name=Malinornëyáve item.lotr:dwarvenBed.name=Caima Casar item.lotr:mugCider.name=Orvalimpe item.lotr:mugPerry.name=Laicayávelimpe item.lotr:mugCherryLiqueur.name=Carneyávelimpe item.lotr:mugRum.name=Valmeyulda item.lotr:mugAthelasBrew.name=Athelasmirub item.lotr:armorStand.name=Aratocolla Sarno item.lotr:pebble.name=Sarnië item.lotr:sling.name=Remna item.lotr:mysteryWeb.name=Núla Hlíne item.lotr:mugDwarvenTonic.name=Casar Mirub item.lotr:helmetRanger.name=Táta Apanònar Formenya item.lotr:bodyRanger.name=Laupë Apanònar Formenya item.lotr:legsRanger.name=Telcu Apanònar Formenya item.lotr:bootsRanger.name=Hyapatu Apanònar Formenya item.lotr:helmetDunlending.name=Cassa Hravanapanónar item.lotr:bodyDunlending.name=Ambassë Hravanapanónar item.lotr:legsDunlending.name=Telcu Hravanapanónar item.lotr:bootsDunlending.name=Hyapatu Hravanapanónar item.lotr:dunlendingClub.name=Runda Hravanapanónar item.lotr:dunlendingTrident.name=Nelnelce Hravanapanónar item.lotr:entDraught.0.name=Laica Entlimpe item.lotr:entDraught.1.name=Varne Entlimpe item.lotr:entDraught.2.name=Laurea Entlimpe item.lotr:entDraught.3.name=Tulca Entlimpe item.lotr:entDraught.4.name=Carne Entlimpe item.lotr:entDraught.5.name=Silma Entlimpe item.lotr:entDraught.6.name=Luine Entlimpe item.lotr:mugDwarvenAle.name=Úleamassa lo Casar item.lotr:maggotyBread.name=Hrua Massa item.lotr:morgulSteel.name=Morevahruistaanga item.lotr:morgulBlade.name=Morevahruistamaica item.lotr:helmetMorgul.name=Cassa Morevahruista item.lotr:bodyMorgul.name=Ambassë Morevahruista item.lotr:legsMorgul.name=Telcu Morevahruista item.lotr:bootsMorgul.name=Hyapatu Morevahruista item.lotr:leatherHat.name=Alucassa item.lotr:featherDyed.name=Quesse Quilëa item.lotr:mattockDwarven.name=Paldapelecco Casar item.lotr:orcBed.name=Caima Orco item.lotr:shovelWoodElven.name=Sampa Nanquendi item.lotr:pickaxeWoodElven.name=Nastamma Nanquendi item.lotr:axeWoodElven.name=Pelecco Nanquendi item.lotr:swordWoodElven.name=Macil Nanquendi item.lotr:hoeWoodElven.name=Mahyar Nanquendi item.lotr:daggerWoodElven.name=Sicil Nanquendi item.lotr:spearWoodElven.name=Ehte Nanquendi item.lotr:helmetWoodElven.name=Cassa Nanquendi item.lotr:bodyWoodElven.name=Ambassë Nanquendi item.lotr:legsWoodElven.name=Telcu Nanquendi item.lotr:bootsWoodElven.name=Hyapatu Nanquendi item.lotr:rabbitRaw.name=Hrávë Andahlas item.lotr:rabbitCooked.name=Apsa Andahlas item.lotr:rabbitStew.name=Andahlasmatië item.lotr:mugVodka.name=Néncinta item.lotr:sulfur.name=Nárasto item.lotr:saltpeter.name=Sindavasto item.lotr:commandSword.name=Canmacil item.lotr:hobbitPancake.name=Cornamasta item.lotr:bottlePoison.name=Hloima item.lotr:daggerBronzePoisoned.name=Hloirea Sicil Airarauta item.lotr:daggerIronPoisoned.name=Hloirea Sicil Angava item.lotr:daggerMithrilPoisoned.name=Hloirea Sicil Anwavasilma item.lotr:daggerGondorPoisoned.name=Hloirea Sicil Ondonórë item.lotr:daggerElvenPoisoned.name=Hloirea Sicil Taureolië item.lotr:daggerDwarvenPoisoned.name=Hloirea Sicil Casar item.lotr:daggerRohanPoisoned.name=Hloirea Sicil Roquenrimbëo item.lotr:daggerWoodElvenPoisoned.name=Hloirea Sicil Nanquendi item.lotr:banner.Gondor.name=Carmelië lo Ondonórë item.lotr:banner.rohan.name=Carmelië lo Roccosse item.lotr:banner.Mordor.name=Carmelië lo Morëndor item.lotr:banner.lothlorien.name=Carmelië lo Lothlórien item.lotr:banner.mirkwood.name=Carmelië lo Nanquendi item.lotr:banner.dunland.name=Carmelië lo Hravanapanónar item.lotr:banner.urukHai.name=Carmelië lo Rauco-Hai item.lotr:banner.durin.name=Carmelië lo Casar item.lotr:banner.angmar.name=Carmelië lo Angmar item.lotr:banner.nearHarad.name=Carmelië lo Hyarmen item.lotr:banner.highElf.name=Carmelië lo Noldorissë Lindon item.lotr:banner.blueMountains.name=Carmelië lo Lúnoronti item.lotr:banner.ranger.name=Carmelië lo Dunedain item.lotr:banner.dolGuldur.name=Carmelië lo Feluambo item.lotr:banner.gundabad.name=Carmelië lo Gundabad item.lotr:banner.halfTroll.name=Carmelië lo Pertahruo item.lotr:banner.dolAmroth.name=Carmelië lo Ambo Amroth item.lotr:banner.moredain.name=Carmelië lo Morëapònar item.lotr:sulfurMatch.name=Nárastolwen item.lotr:swordAngmar.name=Macil Angmar item.lotr:daggerAngmar.name=Sicil Angmar item.lotr:daggerAngmarPoisoned.name=Hloirea Sicil Angmar item.lotr:battleaxeAngmar.name=Carmapelecco Angmar item.lotr:hammerAngmar.name=Ohtanamba Angmar item.lotr:spearAngmar.name=Ehte Angmar item.lotr:shovelAngmar.name=Sampa Angmar item.lotr:pickaxeAngmar.name=Nastamma Angmar item.lotr:axeAngmar.name=Pelecco Angmar item.lotr:hoeAngmar.name=Mahyar Angmar item.lotr:helmetAngmar.name=Cassa Angmar item.lotr:bodyAngmar.name=Ambassë Angmar item.lotr:legsAngmar.name=Telcu Angmar item.lotr:bootsAngmar.name=Hyapatu Angmar item.lotr:mango.name=Culuinayáve item.lotr:mugMangoJuice.name=Culuinayáveperya item.lotr:banana.name=Tulcayáve item.lotr:bananaBread.name=Tulcayáve Massa item.lotr:bananaCake.name=Tulcayávemasta item.lotr:lionFur.name=Rávfinhelma item.lotr:lionRaw.name=Hrávë Rá item.lotr:lionCooked.name=Apsa Rá item.lotr:zebraRaw.name=Hrávë Olompomorefána item.lotr:zebraCooked.name=Apsa Olompomorefána item.lotr:rhinoRaw.name=Hrávë Tarcamund item.lotr:rhinoCooked.name=Apsa Tarcamund item.lotr:rhinoHorn.name=Tarcamund Tarca item.lotr:battleaxeRohan.name=Roquenrimbëo Carmapelecco item.lotr:lionBed.name=Caima Rávfinhelma item.lotr:scimitarNearHarad.name=Hyamen Quingana item.lotr:helmetNearHarad.name=Hyamen Cassa item.lotr:bodyNearHarad.name=Hyamen Ambassë item.lotr:legsNearHarad.name=Hyamen Telcu item.lotr:bootsNearHarad.name=Hyamen Hyapatu item.lotr:gemsbokHide.name=Atrasco Helma item.lotr:gemsbokHorn.name=Atrasco Tarca item.lotr:helmetGemsbok.name=Atrasco Helma Cassa item.lotr:bodyGemsbok.name=Atrasco Helma Ambassë item.lotr:legsGemsbok.name=Atrasco Helma Telcu item.lotr:bootsGemsbok.name=Atrasco Helma Hyapatu item.lotr:mapleSyrup.name=Mentelas Perya item.lotr:hobbitPancakeMapleSyrup.name=Cornamasta lé Mentelas Perya item.lotr:mugMapleBeer.name=Mentelas Úleamassa item.lotr:helmetHighElven.name=Noldorissë Lindon Cassa item.lotr:bodyHighElven.name=Noldorissë Lindon Ambassë item.lotr:legsHighElven.name=Noldorissë Lindon Telcu item.lotr:bootsHighElven.name=Noldorissë Lindon Hyapatu item.lotr:shovelHighElven.name=Noldorissë Lindon Sampa item.lotr:pickaxeHighElven.name=Noldorissë Lindon Nastamma item.lotr:axeHighElven.name=Noldorissë Lindon Pelecco item.lotr:swordHighElven.name=Macil Noldorissë Lindon item.lotr:hoeHighElven.name=Noldorissë Lindon Mahyar item.lotr:daggerHighElven.name=Sicil Noldorissë Lindon item.lotr:daggerHighElvenPoisoned.name=Hloirea Sicil Noldorissë Lindon item.lotr:spearHighElven.name=Noldorissë Lindon Ehte item.lotr:highElvenBed.name=Caima Noldorissë Lindon item.lotr:daggerNearHarad.name=Sicil Hyarmen item.lotr:daggerNearHaradPoisoned.name=Hloirea Sicil Hyarmen item.lotr:spearNearHarad.name=Ehte Hyarmen item.lotr:nearHaradBow.name=Quinga Hyarmen item.lotr:date.name=Saryáve item.lotr:mugAraq.name=Araq item.lotr:blueDwarfSteel.name=Naugrim Anga item.lotr:shovelBlueDwarven.name=Naugrim Sampa item.lotr:pickaxeBlueDwarven.name=Naugrim Nastamma item.lotr:axeBlueDwarven.name=Naugrim Pelecco item.lotr:swordBlueDwarven.name=Macil Naugrim item.lotr:hoeBlueDwarven.name=Naugrim Mahyar item.lotr:daggerBlueDwarven.name=Sicil Naugrim item.lotr:daggerBlueDwarvenPoisoned.name=Hloirea Sicil Naugrim item.lotr:battleaxeBlueDwarven.name=Naugrim Carmapelecco item.lotr:hammerBlueDwarven.name=Naugrim Ohtanamba item.lotr:mattockBlueDwarven.name=Naugrim Paldapelecco item.lotr:throwingAxeBlueDwarven.name=Naugrim Ehtarpelecco item.lotr:helmetBlueDwarven.name=Naugrim Cassa item.lotr:bodyBlueDwarven.name=Naugrim Ambassë item.lotr:legsBlueDwarven.name=Naugrim Telcu item.lotr:bootsBlueDwarven.name=Naugrim Hyapatu item.lotr:dwarvenRing.name=Casar Vestale Corma item.lotr:spearDwarven.name=Casar Ehte item.lotr:spearBlueDwarven.name=Naugrim Ehte item.lotr:horseArmorGondor.name=Roccocauma Ondonórë item.lotr:horseArmorRohan.name=Roccocauma Roccosse item.lotr:wargArmorUruk.name=Naurocauma Rauco item.lotr:horseArmorHighElven.name=Roccocauma Noldorissë Lindon item.lotr:horseArmorGaladhrim.name=Roccocauma Taureolië item.lotr:horseArmorMorgul.name=Roccocauma Morevahruista item.lotr:horseArmorMithril.name=Roccocauma Anwavasilma item.lotr:elkArmorWoodElven.name=Tilmarínacauma Nanquendi item.lotr:wargArmorMordor.name=Naurocauma Morëndor item.lotr:wargArmorAngmar.name=Naurocauma Angmar item.lotr:mugCarrotWine.name=Sulcar Limpe item.lotr:mugBananaBeer.name=Tulcayáve Úleamassa item.lotr:mugMelonLiqueur.name=Yávë Limpe item.lotr:strawBed.name=Caima Salque item.lotr:orcSkullStaff.name=Orco Cartulco item.lotr:swordDolGuldur.name=Macil Feluambo item.lotr:daggerDolGuldur.name=Sicil Feluambo item.lotr:daggerDolGuldurPoisoned.name=Hloirea Sicil Feluambo item.lotr:spearDolGuldur.name=Feluambo Ehte item.lotr:shovelDolGuldur.name=Feluambo Sampa item.lotr:axeDolGuldur.name=Feluambo Pelecco item.lotr:pickaxeDolGuldur.name=Feluambo Nastamma item.lotr:hoeDolGuldur.name=Feluambo Mahyar item.lotr:battleaxeDolGuldur.name=Feluambo Carmapelecco item.lotr:hammerDolGuldur.name=Feluambo Ohtanamba item.lotr:helmetDolGuldur.name=Feluambo Cassa item.lotr:bodyDolGuldur.name=Feluambo Ambassë item.lotr:legsDolGuldur.name=Feluambo Telcu item.lotr:bootsDolGuldur.name=Feluambo Hyapatu item.lotr:dalishPastry.name=Dalish Pastry item.lotr:redBook.name=Parma Carne item.lotr:termite.name=Ruinapí item.lotr:helmetUtumno.name=Utumno Cassa item.lotr:bodyUtumno.name=Utumno Ambassë item.lotr:legsUtumno.name=Utumno Telcu item.lotr:bootsUtumno.name=Utumno Hyapatu item.lotr:flaxSeeds.name=Laiquea Erdë item.lotr:flax.name=Laiquea item.lotr:blueberry.name=Luinpië item.lotr:blackberry.name=Morepië item.lotr:raspberry.name=Merilcoron item.lotr:cranberry.name=Mussepië item.lotr:elderberry.name=Unquapië item.lotr:chestnut.name=Laicanasse item.lotr:chestnutRoast.name=Apsa Laicanasse item.lotr:blackUrukSteel.name=More Rauco Angaina item.lotr:scimitarBlackUruk.name=More Rauco Quingana item.lotr:daggerBlackUruk.name=More Rauco Sicil item.lotr:daggerBlackUrukPoisoned.name=More Rauco Hloirea Sicil item.lotr:spearBlackUruk.name=More Rauco Ehte item.lotr:battleaxeBlackUruk.name=More Rauco Carmapelecco item.lotr:hammerBlackUruk.name=More Rauco Ohtanamba item.lotr:helmetBlackUruk.name=More Rauco Cassa item.lotr:bodyBlackUruk.name=More Rauco Ambassë item.lotr:legsBlackUruk.name=More Rauco Telcu item.lotr:bootsBlackUruk.name=More Rauco Hyapatu item.lotr:blackUrukBow.name=More Rauco Quinga item.lotr:helmetNearHaradWarlord.name=Hyarmen Ohtacáro Cassa item.lotr:utumnoKey.0.name=Fennalatva Helcë item.lotr:utumnoKey.1.name=Fennalatva Morë Hyellë item.lotr:utumnoKey.2.name=Fennalatva Tolma item.lotr:utumnoKey.3.name=Fennalatva Ende item.lotr:utumnoKey.4.name=Fennalatva Mente item.lotr:utumnoKey.5.name=Fennalatva Tolma item.lotr:utumnoKey.6.name=Fennalatva Ende item.lotr:utumnoKey.7.name=Fennalatva Mente item.lotr:swordUtumno.name=Utumno Macil item.lotr:daggerUtumno.name=Utumno Sicil item.lotr:daggerUtumnoPoisoned.name=Hloirea Sicil Utumno item.lotr:spearUtumno.name=Utumno Ehte item.lotr:battleaxeUtumno.name=Utumno Carmapelecco item.lotr:hammerUtumno.name=Utumno Ohtanamba item.lotr:utumnoBow.name=Utumno Quinga item.lotr:mugCactusLiqueur.name=Necelolva Limpe item.lotr:rohanBow.name=Roquenrimbëo Quinga item.lotr:GondorBow.name=Ondonórëian Quinga item.lotr:highElvenBow.name=Noldorissë Lindon Quinga item.lotr:utumnoPickaxe.name=Nastamma lo Utumno item.lotr:balrogWhip.name=Valarauka Palpale item.lotr:battleaxeIron.name=Carmapelecco Angaina item.lotr:battleaxeBronze.name=Airarauta Carmapelecco item.lotr:bronzeCrossbow.name=Airarauta Langacú item.lotr:conquestHorn.name=Romba Túrenen item.lotr:helmetHalfTroll.name=Pertahruo Cassa item.lotr:bodyHalfTroll.name=Pertahruo Ambassë item.lotr:legsHalfTroll.name=Pertahruo Telcu item.lotr:bootsHalfTroll.name=Pertahruo Hyapatu item.lotr:battleaxeHalfTroll.name=Pertahruo Carmapelecco item.lotr:hammerHalfTroll.name=Pertahruo Ohtanamba item.lotr:maceHalfTroll.name=Pertahruo Runda item.lotr:scimitarHalfTroll.name=Pertahruo Quingana item.lotr:daggerHalfTroll.name=Pertahruo Sicil item.lotr:daggerHalfTrollPoisoned.name=Hloirea Sicil Pertahruo item.lotr:mugTorogDraught.name=Torog Suhto item.lotr:berryPie.name=Pië Masta item.lotr:mugBlueberryJuice.name=Luinpië Sáva item.lotr:mugBlackberryJuice.name=Morepië Sáva item.lotr:mugRaspberryJuice.name=Merilcoron Sáva item.lotr:mugCranberryJuice.name=Mussepië Sáva item.lotr:mugElderberryJuice.name=Unqapië Sáva item.lotr:rhinoArmorHalfTroll.name=Pertahruo Rhino Armor item.lotr:helmetDwarvenSilver.name=Telpe-vaita Casar Cassa item.lotr:bodyDwarvenSilver.name=Telpe-vaita Casar Ambassë item.lotr:legsDwarvenSilver.name=Telpe-vaita Casar Telcu item.lotr:bootsDwarvenSilver.name=Telpe-vaita Casar Hyapatu item.lotr:helmetDwarvenGold.name=Malta-vaita Casar Cassa item.lotr:bodyDwarvenGold.name=Malta-vaita Casar Ambassë item.lotr:legsDwarvenGold.name=Malta-vaita Casar Telcu item.lotr:bootsDwarvenGold.name=Malta-vaita Casar Hyapatu item.lotr:helmetDwarvenMithril.name=Anwavasilma-vaita Casar Cassa item.lotr:bodyDwarvenMithril.name=Anwavasilma-vaita Casar Ambassë item.lotr:legsDwarvenMithril.name=Anwavasilma-vaita Casar Telcu item.lotr:bootsDwarvenMithril.name=Anwavasilma-vaita Casar Hyapatu item.lotr:torogStew.name=Torog Matië item.lotr:elfSteel.name=Quendanga item.lotr:swordDolAmroth.name=Ambo Amroth Macil item.lotr:helmetDolAmroth.name=Ambo Amroth Cassa item.lotr:bodyDolAmroth.name=Ambo Amroth Ambassë item.lotr:legsDolAmroth.name=Ambo Amroth Telcu item.lotr:bootsDolAmroth.name=Ambo Amroth Hyapatu item.lotr:horseArmorDolAmroth.name=Roccocauma Ambo Amroth item.lotr:swanFeather.name=Alqua Quesse item.lotr:daggerMoredain.name=Sicil Morëapònar item.lotr:daggerMoredainPoisoned.name=Hloirea Sicil Morëapònar item.lotr:battleaxeMoredain.name=Morëapònar Carmapelecco item.lotr:spearMoredain.name=Morëapònar Cassa item.lotr:helmetMoredain.name=Morëapònar Cassa item.lotr:bodyMoredain.name=Morëapònar Ambassë item.lotr:legsMoredain.name=Morëapònar Telcu item.lotr:bootsMoredain.name=Morëapònar Hyapatu item.lotr:helmetMoredainLion.name=Morëapònar Ohtarcáno Cassa item.lotr:bodyMoredainLion.name=Morëapònar Ohtarcáno Ambassë item.lotr:legsMoredainLion.name=Morëapònar Ohtarcáno Telcu item.lotr:bootsMoredainLion.name=Morëapònar Ohtarcáno Hyapatu item.lotr.orcBomb.fire=Úr item.lotr.orcBomb.doubleStrength=Atwa Tuo item.lotr.orcBomb.tripleStrength=Nelde Tuo item.lotr.fallenLeaves=Farne item.lotr.drink.weak=Milya item.lotr.drink.light=Hraia item.lotr.drink.moderate=Endea item.lotr.drink.strong=Astalda item.lotr.drink.potent=Melehta item.lotr.drink.alcoholicity=Yulme item.lotr.crossbow.loaded=%s (Nàengwë) item.lotr.trollStatue.twoHeads=Atcàr item.lotr.hat.dyed=Alalme item.lotr.hat.feathered=Quesse item.lotr.pouch.slots=%d etellë %d sanwëlemba item.lotr.redBook.activeQuests=%d Nàengwëúnat item.lotr.generic.owner=Belonged to: %s item.lotr.generic.squadron=Squadron: %s lotr.creativetab.blocks=Arda Carastiën Colcar lotr.creativetab.util=Arda Máriën lotr.creativetab.decorations=Arda Netiën Colcar lotr.creativetab.food=Arda Apsa yo Yulda lotr.creativetab.materials=Arda Talmermali lotr.creativetab.misc=Arda Exë Nati lotr.creativetab.tools=Arda Tammar lotr.creativetab.combat=Arda Mahtië lotr.creativetab.magic=Arda Ingóle lotr.creativetab.spawning=Arda Car container.lotr.crafting.morgul=Morevahruista Tanwesarno container.lotr.crafting.elven=Taureolië Tanwesarno container.lotr.crafting.dwarven=Casar Tanwesarno container.lotr.crafting.uruk=Rauco Tanwesarno container.lotr.crafting.Gondorian=Ondonórë Tanwesarno container.lotr.crafting.rohirric=Roccosse Tanwesarno container.lotr.crafting.woodElven=Nanquendi Tanwesarno container.lotr.crafting.dunlending=Hravanapanónar Tanwesarno container.lotr.crafting.angmar=Angmar Tanwesarno container.lotr.crafting.nearHarad=Hyarmen Tanwesarno container.lotr.crafting.highElven=Noldorissë Lindon Tanwesarno container.lotr.crafting.blueDwarven=Lúnoronti Tanwesarno container.lotr.crafting.ranger=Apanònar Formenya Tanwesarno container.lotr.crafting.dolGuldur=Feluambo Tanwesarno container.lotr.crafting.gundabad=Orco Felyamen Tanwesarno container.lotr.crafting.halfTroll=Pertahruo Tanwesarno container.lotr.crafting.dolAmroth=Ambo Amroth Tanwesarno container.lotr.crafting.moredain=Morëapònar Tanwesarno container.lotr.hobbitOven=Ruimen Perion container.lotr.barrel=Colyulda container.lotr.barrel.empty=Cumna container.lotr.barrel.brewing=Óqantalë %s container.lotr.barrel.full=Quanta container.lotr.barrel.startBrewing=Mína Óqantalë container.lotr.barrel.stopBrewing=Pusta Óqantalë container.lotr.armorStand=Aratocolla Sarno container.lotr.dwarvenForge=Casartamo container.lotr.orcForge=Orcotamo container.lotr.elvenForge=Quenditamo container.lotr.trade.buy=Manca container.lotr.trade.sell=Manca container.lotr.trade.sellPrice=x %d container.lotr.unitTrade.requiresAlignment=Maurë +%d eä alya container.lotr.unitTrade.squadronBox=Antacan? container.lotr.coinExchange=Quaptarmar lotr.gui.miniquestOffer.accept=Náto lotr.gui.miniquestOffer.decline=Uito lotr.gui.redBook.page.miniquests=Nàengwë lotr.gui.redBook.miniquests.active=Nàengwëúnat: %d lotr.gui.redBook.miniquests.complete=Uannàengwëúnat: %d lotr.gui.redBook.miniquests.delete1=Incánus eä tanca nancar- lotr.gui.redBook.miniquests.delete2=nàengwë? lotr.gui.redBook.miniquests.deleteYes=Eä tanca lotr.gui.redBook.miniquests.deleteNo=Nancar lotr.date.shire=N.L. lotr.date.shire.long=Númenóre Loa lotr.date.shire.day.sterday=Elenya lotr.date.shire.day.sunday=Anarya lotr.date.shire.day.monday=Isilya lotr.date.shire.day.trewsday=Aldúya lotr.date.shire.day.hevensday=Menelya lotr.date.shire.day.mersday=Earenya lotr.date.shire.day.highday=Valanya lotr.date.shire.month.yule2=Yestarë lotr.date.shire.month.afteryule=Narvinyë lotr.date.shire.month.solmath=Nénimë lotr.date.shire.month.rethe=Súlimë lotr.date.shire.month.astron=Víressë lotr.date.shire.month.thrimidge=Lótessë lotr.date.shire.month.forelithe=Nárië lotr.date.shire.month.lithe1=Tuilérë lotr.date.shire.month.midyearsday=Loëndë lotr.date.shire.month.overlithe=Enderi lotr.date.shire.month.lithe2=Yáviérë lotr.date.shire.month.afterlithe=Cermië lotr.date.shire.month.wedmath=Úrimë lotr.date.shire.month.halimath=Yavannië lotr.date.shire.month.winterfilth=Narquelië lotr.date.shire.month.blotmath=Hísimë lotr.date.shire.month.foreyule=Ringarë lotr.date.shire.month.yule1=Mettarë lotr.miniquest.collect=Comya %d %s lotr.miniquest.collect.progress=%d antëar %d lotr.miniquest.kill=Nahta %d %s lotr.miniquest.kill.progress=%d nahtëar %d lotr.miniquest.entityDead=Qualanto lotr.gui.menuPrompt=Nir-'%s' centa Endorë tamma lotr.gui.alignmentPrompt=Nir '%s' ta '%s' centa tana alya eä lotr.gui.map=Nórihalmë lotr.gui.factions=Indo lotr.gui.achievements=Túri lotr.gui.titles=Esse lotr.gui.Shields=Turma lotr.gui.options=Turi lotr.gui.map.title=Nórihalmë Arda lotr.gui.map.coords=x: %d, z: %d lotr.gui.map.waypointUnavailableEnemy=Men uan ferina cotto lotr.gui.map.waypointUnavailableTravel=Lavmen ar lennan engwësse lotr.gui.map.fastTravel.1=Nir '%s' lennan engwësse lotr.gui.map.fastTravel.2=(Hautapa: %s) lotr.gui.map.fastTravelTimeRemaining=Lennan illon: %s lotr.gui.map.tp=Nir '%s' lennan (/tp) lotr.gui.map.customWaypoint.allUsed.1=Lavmen uan eä engwësselisse(etellë %d) lotr.gui.map.customWaypoint.allUsed.2=nancar engwësselisse lotr.gui.map.customWaypoint.allUsed.3=qui mernapanambë lotr.gui.map.customWaypoint.canCreate.1=Eä engwësselisse (%d estellë %d) lotr.gui.map.customWaypoint.canCreate.2=estellë %d lotr.gui.map.customWaypoint.canCreate.3=Nir %s ontaengwësselisse lotr.gui.map.customWaypoint.canCreate.4=hí lotr.gui.map.customWaypoint.unlockMore.1=Lil ontaengwësselisse lotr.gui.map.customWaypoint.unlockMore.2=aronta finya lotr.gui.map.customWaypoint.create.1=Engwësselisse esta: lotr.gui.map.customWaypoint.create.2=Nir %s onta engwësselisse lotr.gui.map.customWaypoint.delete.1=Incánus eä tanca nancarnàengwë lotr.gui.map.customWaypoint.delete.2=%s? lotr.gui.map.customWaypoint.delete.3=Nir %s nancarengwësselisse. lotr.gui.map.customWaypoint.protected.1=%s lotr.gui.map.customWaypoint.protected.2=Uan eä ontaengwësselisse lotr.gui.factions.title=%s Engwësselisse lotr.gui.factions.alignment=Maurë eä alya: lotr.gui.factions.alignment.state=(%s) lotr.gui.factions.alignment.ally=Málo lotr.gui.factions.alignment.neutral=Astarindo lotr.gui.factions.alignment.enemy=Cotto lotr.gui.factions.data.enemiesKilled=Nahtacotto: %d lotr.gui.factions.data.trades=Manca eä: %d lotr.gui.factions.data.hires=Cundo mancassë: %d lotr.gui.factions.data.miniquests=Finyaengwë: %d lotr.gui.factions.data.npcsKilled=Nahtacotto: %d lotr.gui.achievements.title=%s Arda Túri (%d/%d) lotr.gui.achievements.category=%s (%d/%d) lotr.gui.achievements.hover.name=%s (%s) lotr.gui.achievements.hover.subtitle=%s Piutacarda lotr.gui.titles.title=Endorë lotr.gui.titles.currentTitle=Sí: %s lotr.gui.titles.currentTitle.none=Uan eä engwë lotr.gui.titles.select=Onta engwë lotr.gui.titles.remove=Nancar engwë lotr.titles.unlock.starter=Yesta lotr.titles.unlock.exclusive=Minya lotr.titles.unlock.alignment=Indo lotr.title.adventurer=Ráneawe lotr.title.rogue=Erenwe lotr.title.bartender=Yulmacar lotr.title.gaffer=Cáno lotr.title.scholar=Istyar lotr.title.minstrel=Lindimaitar lotr.title.bard=Maitar lotr.title.artisan=Mahtan lotr.title.warrior=Ohtar lotr.title.ranger=Roime lotr.title.scourge=Hruaë lotr.title.creator=Eru Ilúvatar lotr.title.creator2=Manwë Súlimo lotr.title.moderator=Vala lotr.title.gruk=Polish Arquen lotr.title.HOBBIT_100=Perion lotr.title.RANGER_100=Apanònar Formenya lotr.title.BLUE_MOUNTAINS_100=Naugrim lotr.title.HIGH_ELF_100=Noldorissë Lindon lotr.title.GUNDABAD_100=Formenya Orco lotr.title.ANGMAR_100=Angmar lotr.title.WOOD_ELF_100=Nanquendi lotr.title.DOL_GULDUR_100=Feluambo lotr.title.DURIN_100=Casar lotr.title.LOTHLORIEN_100=Nanlaurë lotr.title.DUNLAND_100=Hravanapanónar lotr.title.URUK_100=Rauco-hai lotr.title.FANGORN_100=Ornendil lotr.title.ROHAN_100=Roccosse lotr.title.GONDOR_100=Ondonórë lotr.title.GONDOR_100_DOL_AMROTH=Alquohtar lotr.title.Mordor_100=Morëndor lotr.title.NEAR_HARAD_100=Hyarmen lotr.title.MOREDAIN_100=Morëapònar lotr.title.TAUREDAIN_100=Taurevapanònar lotr.title.HALF_TROLL_100=Pertahruo lotr.title.trollSlayer=Turunorsa lotr.title.alcoholic=Yulmo lotr.title.earnCoins=Herenya Oiala lotr.title.explore50Biomes=Marlenna lotr.title.fourLeafClover=Herendil lotr.title.enterUtumno=Nár lo Udûn lotr.title.visitOcean=Ciryando lotr.title.killBalrog=Turuwe Valarauko lotr.Shields.category.ALIGNMENT=IndoShield lotr.Shields.category.ACHIEVABLE=TúriShield lotr.Shields.category.EXCLUSIVE=MinyaShield lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_RANGER.name=Turma Apanònar Formenya lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_RANGER.desc=Anta antá +1000 Formenya Apanónar lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_BLUE_MOUNTAINS.name=Turma Lúnoronti lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_BLUE_MOUNTAINS.desc=Anta antá +1000 Naugrim Lúnoronti lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_HIGH_ELF.name=Turma Lindonësse lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_HIGH_ELF.desc=Anta antá +1000 Quendi Lindonësse lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_GUNDABAD.name=Turma Soa lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_GUNDABAD.desc=Anta antá +1000 Orco Formenya lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_ANGMAR.name=Turma Rúcina lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_ANGMAR.desc=Anta antá +1000 Angmar lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_WOOD_ELF.name=Turma Nanquendi lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_WOOD_ELF.desc=Anta antá +1000 Nanquendi lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_DOL_GULDUR.name=Turma Feluambo lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_DOL_GULDUR.desc=Anta antá +1000 Feluambo lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_DWARF.name=Turma Durindo lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_DWARF.desc=Anta antá +1000 Durindo lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_GALADHRIM.name=Turma Taureolië lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_GALADHRIM.desc=Anta antá +1000 Taureolië lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_DUNLAND.name=Turma Hravanapanónar lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_DUNLAND.desc=Anta antá +1000 Hravanapanónar lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_URUK_HAI.name=Rauco lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_URUK_HAI.desc=Anta antá +1000 Rauco lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_ROHAN.name=Turma Roquenrimbëo lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_ROHAN.desc=Anta antá +1000 Roquenrimbëo lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_GONDOR.name=Turma Nimloth lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_GONDOR.desc=Anta antá +1000 Ondonórë lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_DOL_AMROTH.name=Turma Ambo Amroth lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_DOL_AMROTH.desc=Anta antá +1000 Ondonórë lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_MORDOR.name=Turma Morëndor lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_MORDOR.desc=Anta antá +1000 Morëndor lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_NEAR_HARAD.name=Turma Amna Hyamen lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_NEAR_HARAD.desc=Anta antá +1000 Amna Hyamen lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_MOREDAIN.name=Turma Morëapònar lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_MOREDAIN.desc=Anta antá +1000 Morëapònar lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_HALF_TROLL.name=Turma Pe lotr.Shields.ALIGNMENT_HALF_TROLL.desc=Awarded for reaching +1000 Anta antá the Half-trolls lotr.Shields.ACHIEVEMENT_BRONZE.name=Bronze Adventurer's Shield lotr.Shields.ACHIEVEMENT_BRONZE.desc=Awarded for earning 25 achievements in Middle-earth lotr.Shields.ACHIEVEMENT_SILVER.name=Silver Adventurer's Shield lotr.Shields.ACHIEVEMENT_SILVER.desc=Awarded for earning 50 achievements in Middle-earth lotr.Shields.ACHIEVEMENT_GOLD.name=Golden Adventurer's Shield lotr.Shields.ACHIEVEMENT_GOLD.desc=Awarded for earning 100 achievements in Middle-earth lotr.Shields.ACHIEVEMENT_MITHRIL.name=Anwavasilma Adventurer's Shield lotr.Shields.ACHIEVEMENT_MITHRIL.desc=Awarded for earning 200 achievements in Middle-earth lotr.Shields.DEFEAT_MTC.name=Trollslayer's Shield lotr.Shields.DEFEAT_MTC.desc=Awarded for defeating the Mountain Troll Chieftain lotr.Shields.ALCOHOLIC.name=Alcoholic's Shield lotr.Shields.ALCOHOLIC.desc=Awarded for enjoying a copious amount of alcoholic beverages lotr.Shields.ELVEN_CONTEST.name=Elven Contest Shield lotr.Shields.ELVEN_CONTEST.desc=Awarded as a prize in Building Contest #1 (Elven) lotr.Shields.EVIL_CONTEST.name=Evil Contest Shield lotr.Shields.EVIL_CONTEST.desc=Awarded as a prize in Building Contest #2 (Evil) lotr.Shields.SHIRE_CONTEST.name=Shire Contest Shield lotr.Shields.SHIRE_CONTEST.desc=Awarded as a prize in Building Contest #3 (Shire) lotr.Shields.GONDOR_CONTEST.name=Ondonórë Contest Shield lotr.Shields.GONDOR_CONTEST.desc=Awarded as a prize in Building Contest #4 (Ondonórë) lotr.Shields.HARAD_CONTEST.name=Hyarmen Contest Shield lotr.Shields.HARAD_CONTEST.desc=Awarded as a prize in Building Contest #5 (Hyarmen) lotr.Shields.STRUCTURE_CONTEST.name=Architect's Shield lotr.Shields.STRUCTURE_CONTEST.desc=Awarded for having your build implemented into the mod in Structure Contest #1 lotr.Shields.MOD.name=Modder's Shield lotr.Shields.MOD.desc=Worn by the creator of the mod and the moderation team lotr.Shields.ELECTRICIAN.name=Electrician's Shield lotr.Shields.ELECTRICIAN.desc=Worn by Mr. Gibbs lotr.Shields.OGRE.name=Ogre Shield lotr.Shields.OGRE.desc=Awarded for making a magical discovery lotr.Shields.LOREMASTER_2013.name=Loremaster's Shield 2013 lotr.Shields.LOREMASTER_2013.desc=Awarded to the top five contributors on the mod's wiki during 2013 lotr.Shields.LOREMASTER_2014.name=Loremaster's Shield 2014 lotr.Shields.LOREMASTER_2014.desc=Awarded to the top ten contributors on the mod's wiki during 2014 lotr.gui.Shields.title=Middle-earth Shields lotr.gui.Shields.select=Select Shield lotr.gui.Shields.selected=Selected! lotr.gui.options.title=Middle-earth Options lotr.gui.options.worldSettings=World Settings lotr.gui.options.friendlyFire=Friendly Fire lotr.gui.options.friendlyFire.desc.on=ON: All NPCs, except allied hired units, can be attacked lotr.gui.options.friendlyFire.desc.off=OFF: Allied NPCs cannot be attacked, hurt, or aggravated, unless they target you first lotr.gui.options.hiredDeathMessages=Hired Unit Death Messages lotr.gui.options.hiredDeathMessages.desc.on=ON: Receive a chat message if a hired unit is killed lotr.gui.options.hiredDeathMessages.desc.off=OFF: Do not receive a chat message lotr.gui.options.enableShield=Use Middle-earth Shield lotr.gui.options.enableShield.desc.on=ON: Wear the Middle-earth Shield you have selected (if any) lotr.gui.options.enableShield.desc.off=OFF: Wear no Middle-earth Shield lotr.gui.options.showAlignment=Show Alignment lotr.gui.options.showAlignment.desc.on=ON: Other players will be able to see your alignment displayed above your head lotr.gui.options.showAlignment.desc.off=OFF: Other players will not be able to see your alignment lotr.gui.options.showMapLocation=Show Map Location lotr.gui.options.showMapLocation.desc.on=ON: Other players will be able to see your location on the Middle-earth map lotr.gui.options.showMapLocation.desc.off=OFF: Other players will not be able to see your location lotr.gui.button.on=ON lotr.gui.button.off=OFF lotr.gui.hornSelect.title=Horn of Command Selection lotr.gui.hornSelect.haltReady=Halt/Ready Units lotr.gui.hornSelect.summon=Summon Units lotr.gui.squadronItem.squadron=Squadron lotr.gui.squadronItem.done=Done lotr.gui.npc.talk=Talk lotr.gui.npc.trade=Trade lotr.gui.npc.exchange=Exchange Coins lotr.gui.npc.hire=Hire lotr.gui.npc.command=Command lotr.gui.npc.dismiss=Dismiss Unit lotr.gui.warrior.overview=Overview lotr.gui.warrior.options=Directives lotr.gui.warrior.squadron=Squadron lotr.gui.warrior.teleport=Teleport Automatically lotr.gui.warrior.guardMode=Guard Mode lotr.gui.warrior.guardRange=Guard Range lotr.gui.warrior.health=Health: %d/%d lotr.gui.warrior.kills=Mob Kills: %d lotr.gui.farmer.mode=Farming Mode lotr.gui.farmer.range=Farming Range lotr.gui.farmer.openInv=Open Inventory lotr.gui.dismiss.dismiss=Dismiss lotr.gui.dismiss.cancel=Cancel lotr.gui.dismiss.warning1=Are you sure you want to dismiss this unit? lotr.gui.dismiss.warning2=You will not be able to get it back. lotr.fastTravel.travel=Fast traveling to %s lotr.fastTravel.underAttack=You cannot fast travel while under attack lotr.fastTravel.travelTicksStart=Fast travel in %d. Don't move! lotr.fastTravel.travelTicks=Fast travel in %d... lotr.fastTravel.motion=Fast travel stopped. Don't move! lotr.gui.message.dismiss=Dismiss lotr.gui.message.notDisplayedAgain=This message will not be displayed again lotr.gui.message.friendlyFire=It looks like you're trying to attack an allied NPC! With the Friendly Fire setting disabled, you are unable to attack allied NPCs, which stops you from accidentally harming your allies. To enable Friendly Fire, open the Middle-earth menu and navigate to Options. lotr.gui.message.utumnoWarn=These ruins are ancient beyond measure. Be on your guard - there are older and fouler things than Orcos in the deep places of the world... lotr.gui.bannerEdit.title=Banner Protection lotr.gui.bannerEdit.protectionMode.playerSpecific=Protection: Player-specific lotr.gui.bannerEdit.protectionMode.playerSpecific.desc.1=Players listed below lotr.gui.bannerEdit.protectionMode.playerSpecific.desc.2=can bypass this banner's protection lotr.gui.bannerEdit.protectionMode.faction=Protection: Faction lotr.gui.bannerEdit.protectionMode.faction.desc.1=Players with %d %s alignment lotr.gui.bannerEdit.protectionMode.faction.desc.2=can bypass this banner's protection lotr.gui.bannerEdit.protectionMode.faction.alignment=Alignment Required lotr.gui.bannerEdit.invalidUsername=Invalid username! lotr.gui.bannerEdit.selfProtection=Self-protection lotr.hiredNPC.status=Status lotr.hiredNPC.status.combat=In combat lotr.hiredNPC.status.halted=Halted lotr.hiredNPC.status.ready=Ready lotr.hiredNPC.status.guard=Guarding lotr.hiredNPC.status.farming=Farming lotr.hiredNPC.status.following=Following lotr.hiredNPC.death=Your hired unit %s lotr.hiredNPC.desert=Your hired unit %s has deserted lotr.hiredNPC.trollStone=Your hired unit %s has turned to stone lotr.hiredNPC.alignmentRequired=%s alignment required to command entity.lotr.generic.entityName=%s, ye %s entity.lotr.Rohirrim.entityName=%s Roquenrimbëova entity.lotr.NearHaradrim.entityName=%s ye Hyarmen entity.lotr.Moredain.entityName=%s Morëapònarva entity.lotr.HobbitBartender.locationName=%so Yulcar entity.lotr.DunlendingBartender.locationName=%so Yulcar entity.lotr.RohanMeadhost.locationName=%so Ampano entity.lotr.Horse.name=Rocco entity.lotr.Hobbit.name=Perion entity.lotr.MordorOrc.name=Morëndor Orco entity.lotr.ShirePony.name=Mintolompo entity.lotr.MordorWarg.name=Morëndor Nauro entity.lotr.GondorSoldier.name=Ohtar Ondonórë entity.lotr.GaladhrimElf.name=Taureolië Quende entity.lotr.HobbitBartender.name=Perion Yulmacar entity.lotr.HobbitDrunkard.name=Perion Yulmenér entity.lotr.GaladhrimWarrior.name=Ohtar Taureolië entity.lotr.MordorOrcBombardier.name=Morëndor Orco Aparuivenér entity.lotr.MordorOrcTrader.name=Morëndor Orco Macar entity.lotr.MordorOrcArcher.name=Morëndor Orco Quinganér entity.lotr.GondorRuinsWraith.name=Ondonórë Ausa entity.lotr.GondorBlacksmith.name=Sintamo lo Ondonórë entity.lotr.GaladhrimTrader.name=Taureolië Macar entity.lotr.Dwarf.name=Casar entity.lotr.DwarfWarrior.name=Ohtar Casar entity.lotr.DwarfMiner.name=Felamor Casar entity.lotr.MarshWraith.name=Ausa entity.lotr.MordorWargBombardier.name=Morëndor Nauro Aparuivenér entity.lotr.MordorOrcMercenaryCaptain.name=Morëndor Orc Ohtarcáno entity.lotr.GondorianCaptain.name=Cáno Ondonórë entity.lotr.DwarfCommander.name=Cáno Casar entity.lotr.DwarfAxeThrower.name=Peleccoehtar Casar entity.lotr.GondorArcher.name=Ondonórë Quinganér entity.lotr.UrukHai.name=Rauco-hai entity.lotr.UrukHaiCrossbower.name=Rauco-hai Langacúpilinehtar entity.lotr.UrukHaiBerserker.name=Rauco-hai Beserker entity.lotr.UrukHaiTrader.name=Rauco-hai Macar entity.lotr.UrukHaiMercenaryCaptain.name=Rauco-hai Ohtarcáno entity.lotr.Troll.name=Norsa entity.lotr.OlogHai.name=Olog-hai entity.lotr.GaladhrimLord.name=Taureolië Condo entity.lotr.UrukHaiSapper.name=Rauco-hai Aparuivenér entity.lotr.MirkwoodSpider.name=Liante ho Taur-en-Daedelos entity.lotr.WoodElf.name=Nanquendi entity.lotr.WoodElfScout.name=Nanquendi Cendatiënér entity.lotr.RohanBarrowWraith.name=Roccosse Ausa entity.lotr.Rohirrim.name=Roquenrimbëo entity.lotr.RohirrimArcher.name=Roquenrimbëo Quinganér entity.lotr.RohirrimMarshal.name=Roccosse Hesto entity.lotr.HobbitShirriff.name=Perion Shirriff entity.lotr.HobbitShirriffChief.name=Perion Shirriff Hesto entity.lotr.RohanBlacksmith.name=Sintamo lo Roccosse entity.lotr.RangerNorth.name=Dúnedain entity.lotr.RangerIthilien.name=Apanònar Formenya lo Ithilien entity.lotr.DunlendingWarrior.name=Hravanapanónar Ohtar entity.lotr.DunlendingArcher.name=Hravanapanónar Quinganér entity.lotr.DunlendingWarlord.name=Hravanapanónar Ohtacáro entity.lotr.Dunlending.name=Nér lo Hravanapanónar entity.lotr.DunlendingBartender.name=Hravanapanónar Yulmacar entity.lotr.DunlendingDrunkard.name=Hravanapanónar Yulmenér entity.lotr.Ent.name=Onodrim entity.lotr.MountainTroll.name=Oronorsa entity.lotr.MountainTrollChieftain.name=Oronorsa Hesto entity.lotr.Huorn.name=Ránorn entity.lotr.DarkHuorn.name=Móre Ránorn entity.lotr.WoodElfWarrior.name=Ohtar Nanquendi entity.lotr.WoodElfCaptain.name=Cáno Nanquendi entity.lotr.RohanMeadhost.name=Roccosse Yulmacar entity.lotr.Butterfly.name=Vilwarin entity.lotr.Midges.name=Pí entity.lotr.AngmarOrcMercenaryCaptain.name=Angmar Orco Ohtarcáno entity.lotr.AngmarOrcWarrior.name=Angmar Orco Ohtar entity.lotr.NurnSlave.name=Mól lo Núrn entity.lotr.Rabbit.name=Andahlas entity.lotr.Boar.name=Hráva Polca entity.lotr.HobbitOrcharder.name=Perion Alanér entity.lotr.MordorOrcSlaver.name=Morëndor Orco Mólmacar entity.lotr.MordorSpider.name=Morëndor Liante entity.lotr.MordorOrcSpiderKeeper.name=Morëndor Orco Liantemacar entity.lotr.AngmarOrc.name=Angmar Orco entity.lotr.AngmarOrcArcher.name=Angmar Orco Quinganér entity.lotr.AngmarOrcBombardier.name=Angmar Orco Aparuivenér entity.lotr.GundabadOrc.name=Orco Formenya Orco entity.lotr.GundabadOrcArcher.name=Orco Formenya Orco Quinganér entity.lotr.GundabadOrcMercenaryCaptain.name=Orco Formenya Orco Ohtarcáno entity.lotr.RangerNorthCaptain.name=Cáno Apanònar Formenya Formenya entity.lotr.GundabadWarg.name=Orco Formenya Nauro entity.lotr.AngmarWarg.name=Angmar Nauro entity.lotr.AngmarWargBombardier.name=Angmar Nauro Aparuivenér entity.lotr.UrukWarg.name=Rauco Nauro entity.lotr.UrukWargBombardier.name=Rauco Nauro Aparuivenér entity.lotr.Lion.name=Rá entity.lotr.Lioness.name=Rá entity.lotr.Giraffe.name=Andalango entity.lotr.Zebra.name=Olompomorefána entity.lotr.Rhino.name=Tarcamund entity.lotr.Crocodile.name=Carcalóce entity.lotr.NearHaradrim.name=Hyamen entity.lotr.NearHaradrimWarrior.name=Hyamen Mahtar entity.lotr.HighElf.name=Noldorissë Lindon entity.lotr.Gemsbok.name=Atrasco entity.lotr.Flamingo.name=Carnifilit entity.lotr.HobbitFarmer.name=Perion Alanér entity.lotr.HobbitFarmhand.name=Perion Molalanér entity.lotr.HighElfWarrior.name=Noldorissë Lindon Ohtar entity.lotr.HighElfLord.name=Noldorissë Lindon Cáno entity.lotr.GondorBannerBearer.name=Ondonórë Carmelië Colindo entity.lotr.RohanBannerBearer.name=Roccosse Carmelië Colindo entity.lotr.MordorBannerBearer.name=Morëndor Carmelië Colindo entity.lotr.GaladhrimBannerBearer.name=Taureolië Carmelië Colindo entity.lotr.WoodElfBannerBearer.name=Nanquendi Carmelië Colindo entity.lotr.DunlendingBannerBearer.name=Hravanapanónar Carmelië Colindo entity.lotr.UrukHaiBannerBearer.name=Rauco-hai Carmelië Colindo entity.lotr.DwarfBannerBearer.name=Casar Carmelië Colindo entity.lotr.AngmarBannerBearer.name=Angmar Carmelië Colindo entity.lotr.NearHaradBannerBearer.name=Hyarmen Carmelië Colindo entity.lotr.HighElfBannerBearer.name=Noldorissë Lindon Carmelië Colindo entity.lotr.JungleScorpion.name=Linquetaure Nasta entity.lotr.DesertScorpion.name=Erume Nasta entity.lotr.Bird.name=Aiwe entity.lotr.Crebain.name=Crebain entity.lotr.Camel.name=Tumpatta entity.lotr.NearHaradrimArcher.name=Hyamen Quinganér entity.lotr.NearHaradrimWarlord.name=Hyamen Ohtacáro entity.lotr.BlueDwarf.name=Naugrim entity.lotr.BlueDwarfWarrior.name=Ohtar Naugrim entity.lotr.BlueDwarfAxeThrower.name=Peleccoehtar Naugrim entity.lotr.BlueDwarfBannerBearer.name=Naugrim Carmelië Colindo entity.lotr.BlueDwarfCommander.name=Cáno Naugrim entity.lotr.BlueDwarfMiner.name=Felamor Naugrim entity.lotr.NearHaradDrinksTrader.name=Hyarmen Yulda Macar entity.lotr.NearHaradMineralsTrader.name=Hyarmen Ondo Macar entity.lotr.NearHaradPlantsTrader.name=Hyarmen Laima Macar entity.lotr.NearHaradFoodTrader.name=Hyarmen Matië Macar entity.lotr.BlueDwarfMerchant.name=Naugrim Macar entity.lotr.Bandit.name=Sóanér entity.lotr.RangerNorthBannerBearer.name=Apanònar Formenya Carmelië Colindo entity.lotr.Elk.name=Hrávarína entity.lotr.GondorTowerGuard.name=Ondonórë Minastir entity.lotr.NearHaradMerchant.name=Hyarmen Macar entity.lotr.HaradPyramidWraith.name=Hyarmen Ausa entity.lotr.DolGuldurOrc.name=Feluambo Orco entity.lotr.DolGuldurOrcArcher.name=Feluambo Quinganér entity.lotr.DolGuldurBannerBearer.name=Feluambo Carmelië Colindo entity.lotr.DolGuldurChieftain.name=Feluambo Ohtarcáno entity.lotr.MirkTroll.name=Norsa lo Taur-en-Daedelos entity.lotr.GundabadBannerBearer.name=Orco Formenya Carmelië Colindo entity.lotr.Termite.name=Ruinapí entity.lotr.DikDik.name=Erumaica entity.lotr.BlackUruk.name=More Rauco-hai entity.lotr.BlackUrukArcher.name=More Rauco-hai Quinganér entity.lotr.HalfTroll.name=Pertahruo entity.lotr.RangerIthilienCaptain.name=Cáno Apanònar Formenya lo Ithilien entity.lotr.RangerIthilienBannerBearer.name=Carmelië Colindo entity.lotr.HalfTrollWarrior.name=Pertahruo Ohtar entity.lotr.HalfTrollBannerBearer.name=Pertahruo Carmelië Colindo entity.lotr.HalfTrollWarlord.name=Pertahruo Ohtacáro entity.lotr.AngmarOrcTrader.name=Angmar Macar entity.lotr.DolGuldurOrcTrader.name=Feluambo Macar entity.lotr.HalfTrollScavenger.name=Pertahruo Macar entity.lotr.GaladhrimSmith.name=Sintamo lo Taureolië entity.lotr.HighElfSmith.name=Sintamo lo Noldorissë Lindon entity.lotr.WoodElfSmith.name=Sintamo lo Nanquendi entity.lotr.SwanKnight.name=Alquohtar entity.lotr.DolAmrothCaptain.name=Cáno Ambo Amroth entity.lotr.DolAmrothBannerBearer.name=Ambo Amroth Carmelië Colindo entity.lotr.Swan.name=Alqua entity.lotr.Moredain.name=Morëapònar entity.lotr.MoredainWarrior.name=Morëapònar Ohtar entity.lotr.MoredainBannerBearer.name=Morëapònar Carmelië Colindo entity.lotr.MoredainChieftain.name=Morëapònar Ohtarcáno entity.lotr.MoredainHuntsman.name=Morëapònar Roime entity.lotr.MoredainHutmaker.name=Morëapònar Carasto entity.lotr.UtumnoOrc.name=Utumno Orco entity.lotr.UtumnoOrcArcher.name=Utumno Orco Quinganér entity.lotr.UtumnoWarg.name=Utumno Nauro entity.lotr.UtumnoIceWarg.name=Utumno Helcenauro entity.lotr.UtumnoObsidianWarg.name=Utumno Morë Hyellë Nauro entity.lotr.UtumnoFireWarg.name=Utumno Úrnauro entity.lotr.UtumnoIceSpider.name=Utumno Helceliante entity.lotr.Balrog.name=Valarauka entity.lotr.TormentedElf.name=Nwalyaquende entity.lotr.UtumnoTroll.name=Norsa lo Utumno entity.lotr.Sauron.name=Sauron entity.lotr.Gollum.name=Gollum entity.lotr.Saruman.name=Saruman lotr.travellingTrader.arrive=%s has arrived nearby lotr.travellingTrader.arriveMP=%s has arrived near %s lotr.travellingTrader.depart=%s has left the area lotr.unit.MordorOrc_Warg=Nauro Roquen lotr.unit.MordorOrcArcher_Warg=Nauro Quinganér Roquen lotr.unit.BlackUruk_Warg=Nauro Roquen lotr.unit.BlackUrukArcher_Warg=Nauro Quinganér Roquen lotr.unit.GondorSoldier_Horse=Ondonórë Roquen lotr.unit.GondorArcher_Horse=Ondonórë Quinganér Roquen lotr.unit.DwarfWarrior_Boar=Hráva Polca Roquen lotr.unit.DwarfAxeThrower_Boar=Hráva Polca Peleccoehtar Roquen lotr.unit.UrukHai_Warg=Nauro Roquen lotr.unit.UrukHaiCrossbower_Warg=Nauro Langacúpilinehtar Roquen lotr.unit.GaladhrimWarrior_Horse=Taureolië Roquen lotr.unit.Rohirrim_Horse=Roquenrimbë Roquen lotr.unit.RohirrimArcher_Horse=Roccosse Quinganér Roquen lotr.unit.HobbitShirriff_Pony=Perion Shirriff Roquen lotr.unit.WoodElfWarrior_Elk=Nanquendi Hrávarína Roquen lotr.unit.AngmarOrc_Warg=Nauro Roquen lotr.unit.AngmarOrcArcher_Warg=Nauro Quinganér Roquen lotr.unit.AngmarOrcWarrior_Warg=Nauro Mahtar Roquen lotr.unit.MordorOrc_Spider=Liante Roquen lotr.unit.MordorOrcArcher_Spider=Liante Quinganér Roquen lotr.unit.GundabadOrc_Warg=Nauro Roquen lotr.unit.GundabadOrcArcher_Warg=Nauro Quinganér Roquen lotr.unit.HighElfWarrior_Horse=Noldorissë Lindon Roquen lotr.unit.NearHaradrimWarrior_Camel=Hyarmen Tumpattar lotr.unit.NearHaradrimArcher_Camel=Hyarmen Quinganér Tumpattar lotr.unit.BlueDwarfWarrior_Boar=Hráva Polca Roquen lotr.unit.BlueDwarfAxeThrower_Boar=Hráva Polca Peleccoehtar Roquen lotr.unit.DolGuldurOrc_Spider=Liante Roquen lotr.unit.DolGuldurOrcArcher_Spider=Liante Quinganér Roquen lotr.unit.HalfTrollWarrior_Rhino=Tarcamund Roquen lotr.unit.SwanKnight_Horse=Ambo Amroth Roquen lotr.unit.MoredainWarrior_Zebra=Morëapònar Olompomorefána Roquen lotr.faction.HOBBIT.name=Perion lotr.faction.HOBBIT.entity=Perion lotr.faction.HOBBIT.subtitle=Perriannath lotr.faction.RANGER_NORTH.name=Apanònar Formenya lotr.faction.RANGER_NORTH.entity=Apanònar Formenya lotr.faction.RANGER_NORTH.subtitle=Paluapanònar formenya lotr.faction.BLUE_MOUNTAINS.name=Naugrim Lúnoronti lotr.faction.BLUE_MOUNTAINS.entity=Naurgim Lúnoronti lotr.faction.BLUE_MOUNTAINS.subtitle=Naugrim Lúnoronti lotr.faction.HIGH_ELF.name=Noldor lotr.faction.HIGH_ELF.entity=Noldor lotr.faction.HIGH_ELF.subtitle=Noldorissë Lindon lotr.faction.GUNDABAD.name=Orco Formenya lotr.faction.GUNDABAD.entity=Hìnó Orco Formenya lotr.faction.GUNDABAD.subtitle=Uan mittanyan Orcor formenya lotr.faction.ANGMAR.name=Angmar lotr.faction.ANGMAR.entity=Hìnó Angmar lotr.faction.ANGMAR.subtitle=Morë hossëo Angmar lotr.faction.WOOD_ELF.name=Nan lotr.faction.WOOD_ELF.entity=Nanquendi lotr.faction.WOOD_ELF.subtitle=The Silvan Elves of Mirkwood lotr.faction.DOL_GULDUR.name=Feluambo lotr.faction.DOL_GULDUR.entity=Spawn of Feluambo lotr.faction.DOL_GULDUR.subtitle=The hideous spawn of Feluambo lotr.faction.DWARF.name=Durin's Folk lotr.faction.DWARF.entity=Casar lotr.faction.DWARF.subtitle=The Longbeard Dwarves of Khazad-dûm lotr.faction.GALADHRIM.name=Lothlórien lotr.faction.GALADHRIM.entity=Galdhrim lotr.faction.GALADHRIM.subtitle=The Taureolië Elves of the Golden Wood lotr.faction.DUNLAND.name=Hravanapanónar lotr.faction.DUNLAND.entity=Hravanapanónars lotr.faction.DUNLAND.subtitle=The savage Hravanapanónar hill-tribes lotr.faction.URUK_HAI.name=Rauco-hai lotr.faction.URUK_HAI.entity=Spawn of Isengard lotr.faction.URUK_HAI.subtitle=The fearsome armies of Isengard lotr.faction.FANGORN.name=Fangorn lotr.faction.FANGORN.entity=Fangorn lotr.faction.FANGORN.subtitle=The ancient forest of the Ents lotr.faction.ROHAN.name=Roccosse lotr.faction.ROHAN.entity=Roquenrimbëo lotr.faction.ROHAN.subtitle=The kingdom of the Roquenrimbëo lotr.faction.GONDOR.name=Ondonórë lotr.faction.GONDOR.entity=Men of Ondonórë lotr.faction.GONDOR.subtitle=The last great kingdom of Men lotr.faction.MORDOR.name=Morëndor lotr.faction.MORDOR.entity=Spawn of Morëndor lotr.faction.MORDOR.subtitle=The legions of the Black Land lotr.faction.NEAR_HARAD.name=Hyarmen lotr.faction.NEAR_HARAD.entity=Hyamen lotr.faction.NEAR_HARAD.subtitle=The Southrons of the Great Desert lotr.faction.MOREDAIN.name=Morëapònar lotr.faction.MOREDAIN.entity=Morëapònar lotr.faction.MOREDAIN.subtitle=The Hyamen of the Sunlands lotr.faction.TAUREDAIN.name=Taurevapanònar lotr.faction.TAUREDAIN.entity=Taurevapanònar lotr.faction.TAUREDAIN.subtitle=The Hyamenrim of the southern jungles lotr.faction.HALF_TROLL.name=Pertahruo lotr.faction.HALF_TROLL.entity=Pertahruo lotr.faction.HALF_TROLL.subtitle=The monstrous Troll-folk of Far Hyarmen lotr.faction.UTUMNO.name=Utumno lotr.faction.UTUMNO.entity=Hìnó Utumno lotr.faction.UTUMNO.subtitle=The oldest and foulest creatures lotr.dimension.MiddleEarth=Endamar lotr.dimension.MiddleEarth.west=Númen lotr.dimension.MiddleEarth.south=Hyarmen lotr.dimension.Utumno=Utumno lotr.dimension.enter=Entering %s lotr.dimension.exit=Leaving %s lotr.biome.river.name=Sír lotr.biome.Roccosse.name=Roccosse lotr.biome.mistyMountains.name=Hithaeglir lotr.biome.shire.name=Sûza lotr.biome.shireWoodlands.name=Taure Sûza lotr.biome.Mordor.name=Morëndor lotr.biome.MordorMountains.name=Ephel Dúath lotr.biome.Gondor.name=Ondonórë lotr.biome.whiteMountains.name=Ered Nimrais lotr.biome.lothlorien.name=Lothlórien lotr.biome.ironHills.name=Ered Engrin lotr.biome.deadMarshes.name=Loeg Fírn lotr.biome.trollshaws.name=Trollambo lotr.biome.mirkwood.name=Eryn Lasgalen lotr.biome.mirkwoodCorrupted.name=Taur-En-Daedelos lotr.biome.rohanUrukHighlands.name=Roccosse Rauco Emyn lotr.biome.emynMuil.name=Emyn Muil lotr.biome.ithilien.name=Ithilien lotr.biome.MordorRiver.name=Sír Morëndor lotr.biome.deadMarshesRiver.name=Sír Loeg Fírn lotr.biome.loneLands.name=Mar Eressea lotr.biome.loneLandsHills.name=Emyn Mar Eressea lotr.biome.dunland.name=Hravanapanónar lotr.biome.fangorn.name=Fangorn Tauremorna lotr.biome.mirkwoodRiver.name=Sír Taur-en-Daedelos lotr.biome.ettenmoors.name=Ettenmoors lotr.biome.oldForest.name=Taurenwina lotr.biome.harondor.name=Harondor lotr.biome.eriador.name=Eriador lotr.biome.eriadorDowns.name=Emyn Eriador lotr.biome.eriadorWoodlands.name= Taure Eriador lotr.biome.greyMountains.name=Ered Mithrin lotr.biome.midgewater.name=Píumbanén lotr.biome.brownLands.name=Marhróva lotr.biome.ocean.name=Airo lotr.biome.anduinHills.name=Emyn Anduin lotr.biome.gladdenFields.name=Loeg Ningloron lotr.biome.lothlorienEdge.name=Ríma Lothlórien lotr.biome.forodwaith.name=Forodwaith lotr.biome.enedwaith.name=Enedwaith lotr.biome.angmar.name=Angmar lotr.biome.eregion.name=Eregion lotr.biome.lindon.name=Lindon lotr.biome.lindonWoodlands.name=Taure Lindon lotr.biome.blueMountains.name=Lúnoronti lotr.biome.mirkwoodMountains.name=Emyn-nu-Fuin lotr.biome.wilderland.name=Rhovanion lotr.biome.dagorlad.name=Dagorlad lotr.biome.nurn.name=Núrn lotr.biome.nurnen.name=Núrnen lotr.biome.nurnMarshes.name=Loeg Núrn lotr.biome.angmarMountains.name=Ered Angmar lotr.biome.anduinMouth.name=Etsir Anduin lotr.biome.entwashMouth.name=Etsir Onodló lotr.biome.dorEnErnil.name=Dor-en-Ernil lotr.biome.dorEnErnilHills.name=Emyn Dor-en-Ernil lotr.biome.fangornWasteland.name=Várafangorn lotr.biome.rohanWoodlands.name=Taure Roccosse lotr.biome.GondorWoodlands.name=Taure Ondonórë lotr.biome.lake.name=Nén lotr.biome.beachStone.name=Falas Ondo lotr.biome.barrowDowns.name=Tyrn Gorthad lotr.biome.fangornClearing.name=Fangorn Calacilya lotr.biome.ithilienHills.name=Emyn Ithilien lotr.biome.ithilienWasteland.name=Ithilien Vára lotr.biome.nindalf.name=Nindalf lotr.biome.coldfells.name=Ringaquín lotr.biome.shireOrchard.name=Sûza Yávorn lotr.biome.swanfleet.name=Nîn-in-Eilph lotr.biome.minhiriath.name=Minhiriath lotr.biome.erebor.name=Erebor lotr.biome.nanUngol.name=Nan Ungol lotr.biome.GondorHills.name=Emyn Ondonórë lotr.biome.island.name=Tol lotr.biome.forodwaithMountains.name=Ered Forodwaith lotr.biome.mistyMountainsFoothills.name=Eporon i Hithaeglir lotr.biome.greyMountainsFoothills.name=Eporon i Ered Mithrin lotr.biome.blueMountainsFoothills.name=Eporon i Lúnoronti lotr.biome.tundra.name=Tundra lotr.biome.taiga.name=Taiga lotr.biome.breeland.name=Breemar lotr.biome.chetwood.name=Chettaure lotr.biome.forodwaithGlacier.name=Helcë Forodwaith lotr.biome.whiteMountainsFoothills.name=Eporon i Ered Nimrais lotr.biome.beach.name=Falas lotr.biome.beachGravel.name=Sarnië lotr.biome.nearHarad.name=Hyarmen Erume lotr.biome.farHarad.name=Háya Hyarmen Salquepalar lotr.biome.haradMountains.name=Ered Hyarmen lotr.biome.umbar.name=Umbar lotr.biome.farHaradJungle.name=Háya Hyarmen Linquetaure lotr.biome.farHaradRiver.name=Háya Hyarmen Sîr lotr.biome.farHaradForest.name=Háya Hyarmen Taure lotr.biome.nearHaradFertile.name=Hyarmen Yáve lotr.biome.pertorogwaith.name=Pertahruowaith lotr.biome.wilderlandHills.name=Emyn Rhovanion lotr.biome.tolfalas.name=Tolfalas lotr.biome.lebennin.name=Lebennin lotr.biome.rhun.name=Rhûn lotr.biome.rhunForest.name=Taure Rhûn lotr.biome.redMountains.name=Orocarni lotr.biome.redMountainsFoothills.name=Eporon i Orocarni lotr.biome.dolGuldur.name=Feluambo lotr.biome.nearHaradSemiDesert.name=Hyarmen Perume lotr.biome.farHaradArid.name=Háya Hyarmen Parcamar lotr.biome.farHaradAridHills.name=Háya Hyarmen Emyn Parcamar lotr.biome.farHaradSwamp.name=Loeg Háya Hyarmen lotr.biome.farHaradCloudForest.name=Háya Hyarmen Fantaur lotr.biome.farHaradBushland.name=Háya Hyarmen Tussamar lotr.biome.farHaradBushlandHills.name=Háya Hyarmen Emyn Tussamar lotr.biome.farHaradMangrove.name=Háya Hyarmen Nénsulca lotr.biome.nearHaradFertileForest.name=Hyarmen Yávetaure lotr.biome.anduinVale.name=Nan Anduin lotr.biome.shireMoors.name=Ambo Sûza lotr.biome.shireMarshes.name=Loeg Sûza lotr.biome.farHaradVolcano.name=Háya Hyarmen Úroron lotr.biome.udun.name=Udûn lotr.biome.gorgoroth.name=Gorgoroth lotr.biome.morgulVale.name=Nan Morevahruista lotr.biome.easternDesolation.name=Hróna Váramar lotr.biome.utumno.name=Utumno lotr.structure.HobbitHole.name=Perion Smial lotr.structure.HobbitTavern.name=Perion Yulcar lotr.structure.HobbitPicnicBench.name=Perion Matnóme lotr.structure.HobbitWindmill.name=Perion Marto lotr.structure.HobbitFarm.name=Perion Peler lotr.structure.BlueMountainsHouse.name=Hróta i-Lúnoronti lotr.structure.BlueMountainsStronghold.name=Arta i-Lúnoronti lotr.structure.HighElvenTurret.name=Noldorissë Lindon Minde lotr.structure.RuinedHighElvenTurret.name=Atalantea Noldorissë Lindon Minde lotr.structure.HighElvenHall.name=Eldavehte lotr.structure.UnderwaterElvenRuin.name=Earon Atalantea i-Quendi lotr.structure.HighElvenForge.name=Noldorissë Lindon Sintamocar lotr.structure.RuinedDunedainTower.name=Atalantea Apanònar Formenya Mindon lotr.structure.RuinedHouse.name=Atalantea Coar lotr.structure.RangerTent.name=Apanònar Formenya Lannecar lotr.structure.NumenorRuin.name=Atalantea Númenór lotr.structure.BDBarrow.name=Tundo i-Tyrn Gorthad lotr.structure.RangerWatchtower.name=Apanònar Formenya Tirion lotr.structure.OrcDungeon.name=Orco Mando lotr.structure.GundabadTent.name=Orco Formenya Lannecar lotr.structure.GundabadForgeTent.name=Orco Formenya Sintamolannecar lotr.structure.AngmarTower.name=Angmar Mindon lotr.structure.AngmarShrine.name=Angmar Moráyan lotr.structure.AngmarWargPit.name=Angmar Naurolatta lotr.structure.AngmarTent.name=Angmar Lannecar lotr.structure.AngmarForgeTent.name=Angmar Sintamolannecar lotr.structure.WoodElfLookoutPlatform.name=Nanquendi Palath lotr.structure.WoodElfHouse.name=Nanquendi Coar lotr.structure.WoodElfTower.name=Nanquendi Mindon lotr.structure.RuinedWoodElfTower.name=Atalantea Nanquendi Mindon lotr.structure.WoodElvenForge.name=Nanquendi Sintamocar lotr.structure.DolGuldurAltar.name=Feluambo Moráyan lotr.structure.DolGuldurTower.name=Feluambo Mindon lotr.structure.DolGuldurSpiderPit.name=Feluambo Liantelatta lotr.structure.DolGuldurTent.name=Feluambo Lannecar lotr.structure.DolGuldurForgeTent.name=Feluambo Sintamolannecar lotr.structure.DwarvenMineEntrance.name=Casarfela lotr.structure.DwarvenTower.name=Mindon Casar lotr.structure.DwarfHouse.name=Hróta Casar lotr.structure.ElfHouse.name=Quendi Ornecoar lotr.structure.ElfLordHouse.name=Taureolië Condo Ornecoar lotr.structure.GaladhrimForge.name=Taureolië Sintamocar lotr.structure.RohanMeadHall.name=Roccosse Ampano lotr.structure.RohanWatchtower.name=Roccosse Tirion lotr.structure.RohanBarrow.name=Roccosse Tundo lotr.structure.RohanFortress.name=Roccosse Arta lotr.structure.UrukTent.name=Rauco Lannecar lotr.structure.RuinedRohanWatchtower.name=Atalantea Roccosse Tirion lotr.structure.UrukForgeTent.name=Rauco Sintamolannecar lotr.structure.UrukWargPit.name=Rauco Naurolatta lotr.structure.DunlendingHouse.name=Hravanapanónar Coar lotr.structure.DunlendingTavern.name=Hravanapanónar Yulcar lotr.structure.DunlendingCampfire.name=Hravanapanónar Lendúr lotr.structure.DunlandHillFort.name=Hravanapanónar Arta lotr.structure.BeaconTower.name=Ondonórë Calmamindon lotr.structure.GondorFortress.name=Ondonórë Arta lotr.structure.GondorSmithy.name=Ondonórë Sintamocar lotr.structure.GondorTurret.name=Ondonórë Minde lotr.structure.IthilienHideout.name=Ithilien Esgal lotr.structure.RuinedBeaconTower.name=Atalantea Ondonórë Calmamindon lotr.structure.RuinedGondorTower.name=Atalantea Ondonórë Tirion lotr.structure.GondorObelisk.name=Ondonórë Tarma lotr.structure.GondorRuin.name=Atalantea i-Ondonórë lotr.structure.DolAmrothStables.name=Ambo Amroth Roccocar lotr.structure.MordorTower.name=Morëndor Mindon lotr.structure.MordorTent.name=Morëndor Lannecar lotr.structure.MordorForgeTent.name=Morëndor Sintamolannecar lotr.structure.MordorWargPit.name=Morëndor Naurolatta lotr.structure.NurnWheatFarm.name=Núrn Peler lotr.structure.OrcSlaverTower.name=Mólmacar Mindon lotr.structure.MordorSpiderPit.name=Morëndor Liantelatta lotr.structure.HaradObelisk.name=Hyarmen Tarma lotr.structure.NearHaradHouse.name=Hyarmen Coar lotr.structure.NearHaradLargeHouse.name=Hyarmen Palda Coar lotr.structure.NearHaradVillage.name=Hyarmen Opele lotr.structure.NearHaradTower.name=Hyarmen Mindon lotr.structure.NearHaradFortress.name=Hyarmen Arta lotr.structure.NearHaradTent.name=Hyarmen Lannecar lotr.structure.NearHaradBazaar.name=Hyarmen Macarmen lotr.structure.HaradPyramid.name=Hyarmen Moráyan lotr.structure.MoredainHutVillage.name=Morëapònar Opelecar lotr.structure.MoredainHutChieftain.name=Morëapònar Ohtarcánocar lotr.structure.MoredainHutTrader.name=Morëapònar Macarcar lotr.structure.MoredainHutHunter.name=Morëapònar Roimecar lotr.structure.HalfTrollHouse.name=Pertahruo Coar lotr.structure.HalfTrollWarlordHouse.name=Pertahruo Ohtarcánocar chat.lotr.update=%s Update available! (%s) chat.lotr.achievement=%s has just earned the %s achievement %s chat.lotr.insufficientAlignment=You need at least %s %s alignment to perform this action chat.lotr.insufficientAlignment2=You need at least %s %s or %s alignment to perform this action chat.lotr.insufficientAlignment3=You need at least %s %s, %s, or %s alignment to perform this action chat.lotr.requireMiniQuest=You must complete a %s mini-quest to perform this action chat.lotr.allowStructures=You have been allowed to spawn structures chat.lotr.banStructures=You have been banned from spawning structures chat.lotr.spawnStructure.disabled=Structure spawning is disabled on this server chat.lotr.spawnStructure.banned=You are banned from spawning structures chat.lotr.spawnStructure.wait=You must wait %d seconds before spawning another structure chat.lotr.mountOwnedByNPC=This mount was owned by an NPC - you cannot interact with it chat.lotr.alignmentRewardItem=Congratulations on reaching %d Anta antá %s! Visit a unit captain to claim your reward chat.lotr.protectedLand=This land is under the protection of %s! chat.lotr.protectedLandBanner=You may not place a protection banner where it would overlap with another banner's protection chat.lotr.banditSteal=A bandit stole some items from your inventory! chat.lotr.invasion.start=%s have launched an invasion nearby! chat.lotr.tameGollum=%s has tamed %s chat.lotr.ftDisabled=Fast travel is disabled on this server commands.lotr.alignment.usage=/alignment player commands.lotr.alignment.noFaction=No faction with name %s commands.lotr.alignment.tooLow=Cannot set alignment lower than %d commands.lotr.alignment.tooHigh=Cannot set alignment higher than %d commands.lotr.alignment.set=Set %s's %s alignment to %d commands.lotr.alignment.add=Added %d to %s's %s alignment commands.lotr.fastTravelTimer.usage=/fastTravelTimer player commands.lotr.fastTravelTimer.set=Set %s's fast-travel timer to %d ticks (%s) commands.lotr.allowStructures.usage=/allowStructures player commands.lotr.allowStructures.alreadyAllowed=Structure spawning is already enabled commands.lotr.allowStructures.allow=Structure spawning has been enabled commands.lotr.allowStructures.allowPlayer=Allowed %s to spawn structures commands.lotr.banStructures.usage=/banStructures player commands.lotr.banStructures.alreadyBanned=Structure spawning is already disabled commands.lotr.banStructures.ban=Structure spawning has been disabled commands.lotr.banStructures.banPlayer=Banned %s from spawning structures commands.lotr.fastTravelCooldown.usage=/fastTravelCooldown commands.lotr.fastTravelCooldown.set=Set the fast-travel cooldown time to %d ticks (%s) commands.lotr.lotrDate.usage=/lotrDate commands.lotr.lotrDate.get=Current LOTR date is %d (%s) commands.lotr.lotrDate.set=Set LOTR date to %d (%s) commands.lotr.lotrDate.outOfBounds=Date out of bounds commands.lotr.time.usage=/lotr_time commands.lotr.time.set=Set LOTR world time to %d commands.lotr.time.add=Added %d to LOTR world time death.attack.lotr.frost=%1$s fir mí Helcë lotr.alignment.marriage=Metta lotr.alignment.cutFangornTree=Orne Ungwale lotr.alignment.killRohanHorse=Rocco Nehtar lotr.alignment.miniQuest=Metta lotr.achievement.category.GENERAL=Tópa lotr.achievement.category.SHIRE=Sûza lotr.achievement.category.BLUE_MOUNTAINS=Lúnoronti lotr.achievement.category.LINDON=Lindon lotr.achievement.category.ERIADOR=Eriador lotr.achievement.category.BREE_LAND=Breemar lotr.achievement.category.ANGMAR=Angmar lotr.achievement.category.EREGION=Eregion lotr.achievement.category.ENEDWAITH=Enedwaith lotr.achievement.category.MISTY_MOUNTAINS=Hithaeglir lotr.achievement.category.FORODWAITH=Forodwaith lotr.achievement.category.RHOVANION=Rhovanion lotr.achievement.category.MIRKWOOD=Eryn Lasgalen lotr.achievement.category.IRON_HILLS=Ered Engrin lotr.achievement.category.LOTHLORIEN=Lothlórien lotr.achievement.category.ROHAN=Roccosse lotr.achievement.category.DUNLAND=Hravanapanónar lotr.achievement.category.FANGORN=Fangorn lotr.achievement.category.Gondor=Ondonórë lotr.achievement.category.NINDALF=Nindalf lotr.achievement.category.Mordor=Morëndor lotr.achievement.category.NEAR_HARAD=Near Hyarmen lotr.achievement.category.UMBAR=Umbar lotr.achievement.category.FAR_HARAD_SAVANNAH=Háya Hyarmen Salquepalar lotr.achievement.category.FAR_HARAD_JUNGLE=Háya Hyarmen Linquetaure lotr.achievement.category.PERTOROGWAITH=Pertahruowaith lotr.achievement.category.RHUN=Rhûn lotr.achievement.category.OROCARNI=Orocarni lotr.achievement.category.UTUMNO=Utumno lotr.achievement.enterMiddleEarth.title=First Steps lotr.achievement.enterMiddleEarth.desc=Enter Middle-earth lotr.achievement.killOrc.title=Orco Slayer lotr.achievement.killOrc.desc=Kill an Orco lotr.achievement.minemithril.title=True-silver lotr.achievement.mineMithril.desc=Mine some Anwavasilma ore lotr.achievement.rideWarg.title=Warg Rider lotr.achievement.rideWarg.desc=Saddle and ride a Warg lotr.achievement.killWarg.title=Warg Slayer lotr.achievement.killWarg.desc=Kill a Warg lotr.achievement.useSpearFromFar.title=Speared! lotr.achievement.useSpearFromFar.desc=Score a kill with a spear from a distance of at least 50m lotr.achievement.wearFullMithril.title=Treasures of Old lotr.achievement.wearFullMithril.desc=Equip a full suit of Anwavasilma armor lotr.achievement.gainHighAlcoholTolerance.title=Alcoholism lotr.achievement.gainHighAlcoholTolerance.desc=Achieve a fearsome level of alcohol tolerance lotr.achievement.craftSaddle.title=Time to Ride! lotr.achievement.craftSaddle.desc=Craft a saddle with three leather and two iron ingots lotr.achievement.craftBronze.title=Bronze Award lotr.achievement.craftBronze.desc=Craft some bronze ingots using copper and tin lotr.achievement.drinkOrcDraught.title=Burning Sensation lotr.achievement.drinkOrcDraught.desc=Drink an Orco Draught lotr.achievement.getPouch.title=Bigger on the Inside lotr.achievement.getPouch.desc=Acquire a pouch lotr.achievement.killUsingOnlyPlates.title=Kitchen Brawler lotr.achievement.killUsingOnlyPlates.desc=Kill a foe using nothing but thrown plates lotr.achievement.wearFullWargFur.title=Master Hunter lotr.achievement.wearFullWargFur.desc=Equip a full suit of Warg fur armor lotr.achievement.brewDrinkInBarrel.title=Time to Drink! lotr.achievement.brewDrinkInBarrel.desc=Start brewing a drink in a barrel lotr.achievement.findAthelas.title=Kingsfoil lotr.achievement.findAthelas.desc=Find the Athelas herb lotr.achievement.drinkAthelasBrew.title=Life to the Dying lotr.achievement.drinkAthelasBrew.desc=Drink a mug of Athelas Brew lotr.achievement.killLargeMobWithSlingshot.title=David and Goliath lotr.achievement.killLargeMobWithSlingshot.desc=Kill a large foe with a pebble fired from a sling lotr.achievement.eatMaggotyBread.title=Three Stinking Days! lotr.achievement.eatMaggotyBread.desc=Eat some maggoty bread lotr.achievement.killWhileDrunk.title=Hooligan lotr.achievement.killWhileDrunk.desc=Kill a foe while drunk lotr.achievement.collectCraftingTables.title=Master Craftsman lotr.achievement.collectCraftingTables.desc=Collect five different Middle-earth crafting tables in your inventory lotr.achievement.hitByOrcSpear.title=More than Meets the Eye lotr.achievement.hitByOrcSpear.desc=Suffer a blow from an Orco spear while wearing a Anwavasilma chestplate lotr.achievement.killBombardier.title=Bring Him Down! lotr.achievement.killBombardier.desc=Kill a bomb-carrying Orc before he drops the bomb lotr.achievement.earnManyCoins.title=Filthy Rich lotr.achievement.earnManyCoins.desc=Earn 1000 coins from a single trade lotr.achievement.craftAppleCrumble.title=Traditional Dish lotr.achievement.craftAppleCrumble.desc=Make an apple crumble lotr.achievement.killButterfly.title=Merciless lotr.achievement.killButterfly.desc=Kill a butterfly lotr.achievement.enterOcean.title=To the Sea! lotr.achievement.enterOcean.desc=Travel to the ocean of Middle-earth lotr.achievement.useCrossbow.title=Shots Fired lotr.achievement.useCrossbow.desc=Kill a foe with a bolt fired from a crossbow lotr.achievement.collectCrossbowBolts.title=Stocking Up lotr.achievement.collectCrossbowBolts.desc=Collect two stacks of crossbow bolts in your inventory lotr.achievement.travel10.title=Out of Your Door lotr.achievement.travel10.desc=Travel to 10 different regions of Middle-earth lotr.achievement.travel20.title=Dangerous Business lotr.achievement.travel20.desc=Travel to 20 different regions of Middle-earth lotr.achievement.travel30.title=The Road Goes Ever On... lotr.achievement.travel30.desc=Travel to 30 different regions of Middle-earth lotr.achievement.attackRabbit.title=Get Off My Land! lotr.achievement.attackRabbit.desc=Forcefully remove a rabbit who is eating your crops lotr.achievement.craftRabbitStew.title=Of Herbs and Stewed Rabbit lotr.achievement.craftRabbitStew.desc=Make some rabbit stew lotr.achievement.hireFarmer.title=Hired Hands lotr.achievement.hireFarmer.desc=Hire a farmer from a unit trader lotr.achievement.travel40.title=...Down From the Door... lotr.achievement.travel40.desc=Travel to 40 different regions of Middle-earth lotr.achievement.travel50.title=...Where It Began lotr.achievement.travel50.desc=Travel to 50 different regions of Middle-earth lotr.achievement.killThievingBandit.title=Stand and Deliver! lotr.achievement.killThievingBandit.desc=Kill a bandit who has stolen some items lotr.achievement.hundreds.title=Hundreds will Die! lotr.achievement.hundreds.desc=Thousands... lotr.achievement.bannerProtect.title=The Conqueror lotr.achievement.bannerProtect.desc=Lay claim to some land by protecting it with a faction banner lotr.achievement.catchButterfly.title=Fluttering By lotr.achievement.catchButterfly.desc=Catch a butterfly in a jar lotr.achievement.killHobbit.title=Hobbit Slayer lotr.achievement.killHobbit.desc=Kill a hobbit lotr.achievement.sellPipeweedLeaf.title=Street Credit lotr.achievement.sellPipeweedLeaf.desc=Sell some pipeweed leaf to a Hobbit Bartender lotr.achievement.marryHobbit.title=Master of Ceremonies lotr.achievement.marryHobbit.desc=Peform a hobbit marriage lotr.achievement.findFourLeafClover.title=Feeling Lucky? lotr.achievement.findFourLeafClover.desc=Find a four-leaf clover lotr.achievement.useMagicPipe.title=Weed Wizard lotr.achievement.useMagicPipe.desc=Blow a smoke ship from a Magic Pipe lotr.achievement.rideShirePony.title=Poor Old Bill lotr.achievement.rideShirePony.desc=Tame, saddle, equip a chest to and ride a Shire Pony lotr.achievement.tradeBartender.title=Welcome Customer lotr.achievement.tradeBartender.desc=Trade with a Hobbit Bartender lotr.achievement.speakToDrunkard.title=Halflings Anonymous lotr.achievement.speakToDrunkard.desc=Speak to a drunken hobbit while similarly intoxicated lotr.achievement.tradeHobbitShirriffChief.title=On Duty lotr.achievement.tradeHobbitShirriffChief.desc=Hire a unit from a Hobbit Shirriff Chief lotr.achievement.killDarkHuorn.title=Forester's Nightmare lotr.achievement.killDarkHuorn.desc=Kill a Dark Huorn in the Old Forest lotr.achievement.enterOldForest.title=Unfriendly Trees lotr.achievement.enterOldForest.desc=Enter the Old Forest lotr.achievement.buyOrcharderFood.title=Fruits of the Orchard lotr.achievement.buyOrcharderFood.desc=Buy food from a Hobbit Orcharder lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_HOBBIT.title=Hobbit Friend lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_HOBBIT.desc=Reach +10 Anta antá the Hobbits of the Shire lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_HOBBIT.title=Hobbit Champion lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_HOBBIT.desc=Reach +100 Anta antá the Hobbits of the Shire lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_HOBBIT.title=Hobbit Hero lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_HOBBIT.desc=Reach +1000 Anta antá the Hobbits of the Shire lotr.achievement.rideGiraffeShire.title=Incongruous Zookeeper lotr.achievement.rideGiraffeShire.desc=Ride a giraffe into the Shire lotr.achievement.buyPotatoHobbitFarmer.title=Boil 'Em, Mash 'Em... lotr.achievement.buyPotatoHobbitFarmer.desc=Buy potatoes from a Hobbit Farmer lotr.achievement.doMiniquestHobbit.title=Local Shirriff lotr.achievement.doMiniquestHobbit.desc=Complete a Hobbit mini-quest lotr.achievement.enterBlueMountains.title=Firebeards and Broadbeams lotr.achievement.enterBlueMountains.desc=Enter the Blue Mountains lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_BLUE_MOUNTAINS.title=Blue Dwarven Friend lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_BLUE_MOUNTAINS.desc=Reach +10 Anta antá the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_BLUE_MOUNTAINS.title=Blue Dwarven Champion lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_BLUE_MOUNTAINS.desc=Reach +100 Anta antá the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_BLUE_MOUNTAINS.title=Blue Dwarven Lord lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_BLUE_MOUNTAINS.desc=Reach +1000 Anta antá the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains lotr.achievement.smeltBlueDwarfSteel.title=Blue Mountains Smith lotr.achievement.smeltBlueDwarfSteel.desc=Smelt an ingot of Blue Dwarven Steel in the Dwarven Forge lotr.achievement.killBlueDwarf.title=Blue Dwarf Slayer lotr.achievement.killBlueDwarf.desc=Kill a Blue Mountains Dwarf lotr.achievement.wearFullBlueDwarven.title=Warrior of Lúnoronti lotr.achievement.wearFullBlueDwarven.desc=Equip a full suit of Blue Dwarven armor lotr.achievement.useBlueDwarvenTable.title=Blue Dwarven Crafter lotr.achievement.useBlueDwarvenTable.desc=Craft an item on the Blue Mountains Crafting Table lotr.achievement.tradeBlueDwarfMiner.title=Blue Riches lotr.achievement.tradeBlueDwarfMiner.desc=Trade with a Blue Mountains Miner lotr.achievement.tradeBlueDwarfCommander.title=The Mountains' Might lotr.achievement.tradeBlueDwarfCommander.desc=Hire a unit from a Blue Mountains Commander lotr.achievement.tradeBlueDwarfMerchant.title=Wealth from Abroad lotr.achievement.tradeBlueDwarfMerchant.desc=Trade with a merchant of the Blue Mountains lotr.achievement.marryBlueDwarf.title=Blue Blessings lotr.achievement.marryBlueDwarf.desc=Perform a Blue Mountains dwarf marriage lotr.achievement.doMiniquestBlueMountains.title=Welcoming Halls lotr.achievement.doMiniquestBlueMountains.desc=Complete a Blue Mountains mini-quest lotr.achievement.enterLindon.title=The Last Fair Realm lotr.achievement.enterLindon.desc=Enter the land of Lindon lotr.achievement.doMiniquestHighElf.title=Fair and Free lotr.achievement.doMiniquestHighElf.desc=Complete a High Elf mini-quest lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_HIGH_ELF.title=High Elven Friend lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_HIGH_ELF.desc=Reach +10 Anta antá the High Elves lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_HIGH_ELF.title=High Elven Champion lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_HIGH_ELF.desc=Reach +100 Anta antá the High Elves lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_HIGH_ELF.title=High Elven Lord lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_HIGH_ELF.desc=Reach +1000 Anta antá the High Elves lotr.achievement.killHighElf.title=High Elf Slayer lotr.achievement.killHighElf.desc=Kill a High Elf lotr.achievement.tradeHighElfLord.title=The Last Alliance lotr.achievement.tradeHighElfLord.desc=Hire a unit from a High Elf Lord lotr.achievement.useHighElvenTable.title=High Elven Crafter lotr.achievement.useHighElvenTable.desc=Craft an item on the High Elven Crafting Table lotr.achievement.wearFullHighElven.title=Warrior of Lindon lotr.achievement.wearFullHighElven.desc=Equip a full suit of High Elven armor lotr.achievement.smeltElfSteel.title=Elven Smith lotr.achievement.smeltElfSteel.desc=Smelt an ingot of Elven Steel in the Elven Forge lotr.achievement.tradeHighElfSmith.title=Elder Craftsmanship lotr.achievement.tradeHighElfSmith.desc=Buy an item from a High Elf Smith lotr.achievement.enterBreeland.title=Settlement of Men lotr.achievement.enterBreeland.desc=Enter the region of Bree-land lotr.achievement.enterChetwood.title=Into the Forest lotr.achievement.enterChetwood.desc=Enter the forest of Chetwood lotr.achievement.killRangerNorth.title=Outlaw lotr.achievement.killRangerNorth.desc=Kill a Ranger of the North lotr.achievement.wearFullRanger.title=Watcher lotr.achievement.wearFullRanger.desc=Equip a full suit of Ranger armor lotr.achievement.killTroll.title=Troll Slayer lotr.achievement.killTroll.desc=Kill a troll lotr.achievement.getTrollStatue.title=Statue Collector lotr.achievement.getTrollStatue.desc=Collect a troll statue using a pickaxe lotr.achievement.makeTrollSneeze.title=Blimey! lotr.achievement.makeTrollSneeze.desc=Make a troll sneeze by tickling him with feathers lotr.achievement.killMountainTroll.title=Mountain Troll Slayer lotr.achievement.killMountainTroll.desc=Kill a mountain troll lotr.achievement.killTrollFleeingSun.title=Backstabber lotr.achievement.killTrollFleeingSun.desc=Kill a troll who is fleeing from the sun lotr.achievement.killMountainTrollChieftain.title=Long Live the Chieftain lotr.achievement.killMountainTrollChieftain.desc=Defeat the Mountain Troll Chieftain lotr.achievement.shootDownMidges.title=Anti-Air Support lotr.achievement.shootDownMidges.desc=Shoot down a swarm of midges with a hired unit lotr.achievement.enterTrollshaws.title=Roast Mutton lotr.achievement.enterTrollshaws.desc=Enter the Trollshaws lotr.achievement.enterMidgewater.title=More Midges than Water! lotr.achievement.enterMidgewater.desc=Enter the marshes of Midgewater lotr.achievement.enterLoneLands.title=A Lonely Land lotr.achievement.enterLoneLands.desc=Enter the Lone-lands lotr.achievement.enterEttenmoors.title=The Troll-fells lotr.achievement.enterEttenmoors.desc=Enter the Ettenmoors lotr.achievement.enterEriador.title=The Kindly West lotr.achievement.enterEriador.desc=Enter the region of Eriador lotr.achievement.enterColdfells.title=The Wild North lotr.achievement.enterColdfells.desc=Enter the Coldfells lotr.achievement.enterSwanfleet.title=Nîn-in-Eilph lotr.achievement.enterSwanfleet.desc=Enter the fenlands of Swanfleet lotr.achievement.enterMinhiriath.title=Between the Rivers lotr.achievement.enterMinhiriath.desc=Enter the region of Minhiriath lotr.achievement.tradeGundabadCaptain.title=Rabble Rouser lotr.achievement.tradeGundabadCaptain.desc=Hire a unit from a Orco Formenya Orco Chieftain lotr.achievement.tradeRangerNorthCaptain.title=Masters of Stealth lotr.achievement.tradeRangerNorthCaptain.desc=Hire a unit from a Ranger Captain of the North lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_RANGER_NORTH.title=Ranger Friend lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_RANGER_NORTH.desc=Reach +10 Anta antá the Rangers of the North lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_RANGER_NORTH.title=Ranger Champion lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_RANGER_NORTH.desc=Reach +100 Anta antá the Rangers of the North lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_RANGER_NORTH.title=Ranger Hero lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_RANGER_NORTH.desc=Reach +1000 Anta antá the Rangers of the North lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_GUNDABAD.title=Orco Formenya Orco lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_GUNDABAD.desc=Reach +10 Anta antá the Orco Formenya Orcos lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_GUNDABAD.title=Orco Formenya Warrior lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_GUNDABAD.desc=Reach +100 Anta antá the Orco Formenya Orco lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_GUNDABAD.title=Orco Formenya Scourge lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_GUNDABAD.desc=Reach +1000 Anta antá the Orco Formenya Orcos lotr.achievement.enterBarrowDowns.title=The Hills of the Dead lotr.achievement.enterBarrowDowns.desc=Enter the Barrow-downs lotr.achievement.useRangerTable.title=Apanònar Formenya Crafter lotr.achievement.useRangerTable.desc=Craft an item on the Ranger Crafting Table lotr.achievement.useGundabadTable.title=Crude Worker lotr.achievement.useGundabadTable.desc=Craft an item on the Orco Formenya Crafting Table lotr.achievement.doMiniquestRanger.title=Errand Scout lotr.achievement.doMiniquestRanger.desc=Complete a Ranger mini-quest lotr.achievement.doMiniquestGundabad.title=Scavenging Filth lotr.achievement.doMiniquestGundabad.desc=Complete a Orco Formenya mini-quest lotr.achievement.tradeAngmarCaptain.title=Hour of Vengeance lotr.achievement.tradeAngmarCaptain.desc=Hire a unit from an Angmar Orco Chieftain lotr.achievement.killAngmarOrc.title=Angmar Orco Slayer lotr.achievement.killAngmarOrc.desc=Kill an Angmar Orco lotr.achievement.enterAngmar.title=The Ruin of Formenyahér lotr.achievement.enterAngmar.desc=Enter the realm of Angmar lotr.achievement.useAngmarTable.title=Angmar Crafter lotr.achievement.useAngmarTable.desc=Craft an item on the Angmar Crafting Table lotr.achievement.wearFullAngmar.title=Forth to Ruin! lotr.achievement.wearFullAngmar.desc=Equip a full suit of Angmar armor lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_ANGMAR.title=Angmar Orcospawn lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_ANGMAR.desc=Reach +10 Anta antá the Orcos of Angmar lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_ANGMAR.title=Angmar Warrior lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_ANGMAR.desc=Reach +100 Anta antá the Orcos of Angmar lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_ANGMAR.title=Angmar Scourge lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_ANGMAR.desc=Reach +1000 Anta antá the Orcos of Angmar lotr.achievement.doMiniquestAngmar.title=Servant of Evil lotr.achievement.doMiniquestAngmar.desc=Complete an Angmar mini-quest lotr.achievement.tradeAngmarTrader.title=Wicked Wares lotr.achievement.tradeAngmarTrader.desc=Trade with an Angmar Orco Trader lotr.achievement.enterEregion.title=Faded Splendor lotr.achievement.enterEregion.desc=Enter the land of Eregion lotr.achievement.enterEnedwaith.title=Forsaken Land lotr.achievement.enterEnedwaith.desc=Enter the region of Enedwaith lotr.achievement.climbMistyMountains.title=Mountaineer lotr.achievement.climbMistyMountains.desc=Climb above the cloud layer in the Misty Mountains lotr.achievement.enterMistyMountains.title=The Mountains Cold lotr.achievement.enterMistyMountains.desc=Enter the Misty Mountains lotr.achievement.enterForodwaith.title=Everlasting Chill lotr.achievement.enterForodwaith.desc=Enter the region of Forodwaith lotr.achievement.enterValesOfAnduin.title=The Great River lotr.achievement.enterValesOfAnduin.desc=Enter the region of Anduin lotr.achievement.enterGreyMountains.title=Here be Dragons? lotr.achievement.enterGreyMountains.desc=Enter the Grey Mountains lotr.achievement.enterGladdenFields.title=Watery Grave lotr.achievement.enterGladdenFields.desc=Enter the Gladden Fields lotr.achievement.enterEmynMuil.title=A Nasty Drop lotr.achievement.enterEmynMuil.desc=Enter the Emyn Muil lotr.achievement.enterBrownLands.title=Barren Wasteland lotr.achievement.enterBrownLands.desc=Enter the Brown Lands lotr.achievement.enterWilderland.title=Eastward Bound lotr.achievement.enterWilderland.desc=Enter Wilderland lotr.achievement.enterDagorlad.title=Battle Plain lotr.achievement.enterDagorlad.desc=Enter the plain of Dagorlad lotr.achievement.enterErebor.title=The Lonely Mountain lotr.achievement.enterErebor.desc=Enter the lands around Erebor lotr.achievement.killMirkwoodSpider.title=Pest Control lotr.achievement.killMirkwoodSpider.desc=Kill a Mirkwood Spider lotr.achievement.killWoodElf.title=Wood-elf Slayer lotr.achievement.killWoodElf.desc=Kill a wood-elf lotr.achievement.useWoodElvenTable.title=Wood-elven Crafter lotr.achievement.useWoodElvenTable.desc=Craft an item on the Wood-elven Crafting Table lotr.achievement.drinkWine.title=Heady Vintage lotr.achievement.drinkWine.desc=Drink a mug of wine lotr.achievement.wearFullWoodElvenScout.title=Camouflaged lotr.achievement.wearFullWoodElvenScout.desc=Equip a full suit of Wood-elven Scout armor lotr.achievement.tradeWoodElfCaptain.title=Defender of Mirkwood lotr.achievement.tradeWoodElfCaptain.desc=Hire a unit from a Wood-elf Captain lotr.achievement.rideBarrelMirkwood.title=Out of Bond lotr.achievement.rideBarrelMirkwood.desc=Ride a barrel through the rivers of Mirkwood Corrupted lotr.achievement.enterMirkwoodCorrupted.title=Stay on the Path! lotr.achievement.enterMirkwoodCorrupted.desc=Enter the forest of Mirkwood Corrupted lotr.achievement.enterMirkwood.title=Guest of the Elvenking lotr.achievement.enterMirkwood.desc=Enter the Woodland Realm lotr.achievement.wearFullWoodElven.title=Captain of the Guard lotr.achievement.wearFullWoodElven.desc=Equip a full suit of Wood-elven armor lotr.achievement.killMirkwoodSpiderMordorSpider.title=Kinslaying lotr.achievement.killMirkwoodSpiderMordorSpider.desc=Kill a Mirkwood Spider with a hired Morëndor Spider lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_WOOD_ELF.title=Wood-elf Friend lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_WOOD_ELF.desc=Reach +10 Anta antá the Wood-elves of Mirkwood lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_WOOD_ELF.title=Wood-elf Champion lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_WOOD_ELF.desc=Reach +100 Anta antá the Wood-elves of Mirkwood lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_WOOD_ELF.title=Wood-elf Lord lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_WOOD_ELF.desc=Reach +1000 Anta antá the Wood-elves of Mirkwood lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_DOL_GULDUR.title=Feluambo Spawn lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_DOL_GULDUR.desc=Reach +10 Anta antá the legions of Feluambo lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_DOL_GULDUR.title=Feluambo Warrior lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_DOL_GULDUR.desc=Reach +100 Anta antá the legions of Feluambo lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_DOL_GULDUR.title=Feluambo Scourge lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_DOL_GULDUR.desc=Reach +1000 Anta antá the legions of Feluambo lotr.achievement.enterDolGuldur.title=Hill of Sorcery lotr.achievement.enterDolGuldur.desc=Enter the region of Feluambo lotr.achievement.killDolGuldurOrc.title=Feluambo Orco Slayer lotr.achievement.killDolGuldurOrc.desc=Kill an Orco of Feluambo lotr.achievement.useDolGuldurTable.title=Necromancer lotr.achievement.useDolGuldurTable.desc=Craft an item on the Feluambo Crafting Table lotr.achievement.tradeDolGuldurCaptain.title=Foul Creatures lotr.achievement.tradeDolGuldurCaptain.desc=Hire a unit from a Feluambo Orco Chieftain lotr.achievement.killMirkTroll.title=Mirk-troll Slayer lotr.achievement.killMirkTroll.desc=Kill a Mirk-troll lotr.achievement.wearFullDolGuldur.title=The Corrupt lotr.achievement.wearFullDolGuldur.desc=Equip a full suit of Feluambo armor lotr.achievement.doMiniquestWoodElf.title=Trust of the Elves lotr.achievement.doMiniquestWoodElf.desc=Complete a Wood-elf mini-quest lotr.achievement.doMiniquestDolGuldur.title=Spider Spawn lotr.achievement.doMiniquestDolGuldur.desc=Complete a Feluambo mini-quest lotr.achievement.tradeDolGuldurTrader.title=Sorcerous Dealings lotr.achievement.tradeDolGuldurTrader.desc=Trade with a Feluambo Orco Trader lotr.achievement.tradeWoodElfSmith.title=Woodland Forge lotr.achievement.tradeWoodElfSmith.desc=Buy an item from a Wood-elf Smith lotr.achievement.killDwarf.title=Dwarf Slayer lotr.achievement.killDwarf.desc=Kill a dwarf lotr.achievement.wearFullDwarven.title=A Tight Fit lotr.achievement.wearFullDwarven.desc=Equip a full suit of Dwarven armor lotr.achievement.useDwarvenThrowingAxe.title=Baruk Khazâd! lotr.achievement.useDwarvenThrowingAxe.desc=Kill a foe with a Dwarven Throwing Axe lotr.achievement.useDwarvenTable.title=Dwarven Crafter lotr.achievement.useDwarvenTable.desc=Craft an item on the Dwarven Crafting Table lotr.achievement.tradeDwarfMiner.title=Delving Deep lotr.achievement.tradeDwarfMiner.desc=Trade with a Dwarf Miner lotr.achievement.tradeDwarfCommander.title=Khazâd ai-mênu! lotr.achievement.tradeDwarfCommander.desc=Hire a unit from a Dwarf Commander lotr.achievement.mineGlowstone.title=In Dark Places lotr.achievement.mineGlowstone.desc=Mine some glowstone ore lotr.achievement.smeltDwarfSteel.title=Dwarven Smith lotr.achievement.smeltDwarfSteel.desc=Smelt an ingot of Dwarven Steel in the Dwarven Forge lotr.achievement.drinkDwarvenTonic.title=Eyes of the Dwarves lotr.achievement.drinkDwarvenTonic.desc=Drink a mug of Dwarven Tonic lotr.achievement.craftMithrilDwarvenBrick.title=Ludicrously Wealthy lotr.achievement.craftMithrilDwarvenBrick.desc=Use some spare Anwavasilma to decorate your Dwarven bricks lotr.achievement.talkDwarfWoman.title=Spot the Difference lotr.achievement.talkDwarfWoman.desc=Speak with a female dwarf lotr.achievement.enterIronHills.title=Durin's Folk lotr.achievement.enterIronHills.desc=Enter the Iron Hills lotr.achievement.useDwarvenDoor.title=Mellon! lotr.achievement.useDwarvenDoor.desc=Open a Dwarven Door lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_DWARF.title=Dwarven Friend lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_DWARF.desc=Reach +10 Anta antá the Dwarves of Durin's Folk lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_DWARF.title=Dwarven Champion lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_DWARF.desc=Reach +100 Anta antá the Dwarves of Durin's Folk lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_DWARF.title=Dwarven Lord lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_DWARF.desc=Reach +1000 Anta antá the Dwarves of Durin's Folk lotr.achievement.marryDwarf.title=The Reluctant Union lotr.achievement.marryDwarf.desc=Perform a dwarf marriage among Durin's Folk lotr.achievement.doMiniquestDwarf.title=Kin of Durin lotr.achievement.doMiniquestDwarf.desc=Complete a Durin's Folk mini-quest lotr.achievement.killElf.title=Elf Slayer lotr.achievement.killElf.desc=Kill a Taureolië elf lotr.achievement.useElvenPortal.title=Traveller lotr.achievement.useElvenPortal.desc=Enter an Elven Portal lotr.achievement.wearFullElven.title=Forest Warrior lotr.achievement.wearFullElven.desc=Equip a full suit of Taureolië armor lotr.achievement.useElvenTable.title=Elven Crafter lotr.achievement.useElvenTable.desc=Craft an item on the Taureolië Crafting Table lotr.achievement.tradeElfLord.title=Lórien's Finest lotr.achievement.tradeElfLord.desc=Hire a unit from a Taureolië Lord lotr.achievement.mineQuendite.title=Glittering Depths lotr.achievement.mineQuendite.desc=Mine some Quendite ore lotr.achievement.takeMallornWood.title=I Want That Wood! lotr.achievement.takeMallornWood.desc=Cut down a Malinornë tree and defend your right to do so lotr.achievement.wearFullGalvorn.title=Dark Elf lotr.achievement.wearFullGalvorn.desc=Equip a full suit of Morevarauta armor and block a ranged attack lotr.achievement.enterLothlorien.title=The Golden Wood lotr.achievement.enterLothlorien.desc=Enter the woods of Lothlórien lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_GALADHRIM.title=Elven Friend lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_GALADHRIM.desc=Reach +10 Anta antá the Elves of Lothlórien lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_GALADHRIM.title=Elven Champion lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_GALADHRIM.desc=Reach +100 Anta antá the Elves of Lothlórien lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_GALADHRIM.title=Elven Lord lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_GALADHRIM.desc=Reach +1000 Anta antá the Elves of Lothlórien lotr.achievement.tradeElvenTrader.title=Gifts from Afar lotr.achievement.tradeElvenTrader.desc=Trade with a Taureolië Trader lotr.achievement.doMiniquestGaladhrim.title=Friend of the Lady lotr.achievement.doMiniquestGaladhrim.desc=Complete a Taureolië mini-quest lotr.achievement.tradeGaladhrimSmith.title=At the Golden Forge lotr.achievement.tradeGaladhrimSmith.desc=Buy an item from a Taureolië Smith lotr.achievement.killDunlending.title=Hravanapanónar Slayer lotr.achievement.killDunlending.desc=Kill a Hravanapanónar lotr.achievement.wearFullDunlending.title=Barbarian lotr.achievement.wearFullDunlending.desc=Equip a full suit of Hravanapanónar armor lotr.achievement.useDunlendingTable.title=Hravanapanónar Crafter lotr.achievement.useDunlendingTable.desc=Craft an item on the Hravanapanónar Crafting Table lotr.achievement.tradeDunlendingWarlord.title=We Fight for You! lotr.achievement.tradeDunlendingWarlord.desc=Hire a unit from a Hravanapanónar Warlord lotr.achievement.useDunlendingTrident.title=Catch of the Day lotr.achievement.useDunlendingTrident.desc=Catch fish with a Hravanapanónar Trident lotr.achievement.tradeDunlendingBartender.title=Fine Dining lotr.achievement.tradeDunlendingBartender.desc=Trade with a Hravanapanónar Bartender lotr.achievement.enterDunland.title=Land of the Wild Men lotr.achievement.enterDunland.desc=Enter the hills of Hravanapanónar lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_DUNLAND.title=Dunlending Kinsman lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_DUNLAND.desc=Reach +10 Anta antá the Hravanapanónars lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_DUNLAND.title=Dunlending Warrior lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_DUNLAND.desc=Reach +100 Anta antá the Hravanapanónars lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_DUNLAND.title=Dunlending Warlord lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_DUNLAND.desc=Reach +1000 Anta antá the Hravanapanónars lotr.achievement.doMiniquestDunland.title=Blood Pact lotr.achievement.doMiniquestDunland.desc=Complete a Hravanapanónar mini-quest lotr.achievement.killEnt.title=Enemy of the Forest lotr.achievement.killEnt.desc=Kill an Ent lotr.achievement.drinkEntDraught.title=Invigoration lotr.achievement.drinkEntDraught.desc=Drink an Ent-draught from a bowl lotr.achievement.killHuorn.title=Lumberjack lotr.achievement.killHuorn.desc=Kill a Huorn lotr.achievement.talkEnt.title=The Trees Have Voices lotr.achievement.talkEnt.desc=Speak with an Ent lotr.achievement.enterFangorn.title=Lower Your Axe lotr.achievement.enterFangorn.desc=Enter Fangorn Forest lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_FANGORN.title=Fangorn Twig lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_FANGORN.desc=Reach +10 Anta antá the Ents lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_FANGORN.title=Fangorn Branch lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_FANGORN.desc=Reach +100 Anta antá the Ents lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_FANGORN.title=Fangorn Bough lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_FANGORN.desc=Reach +1000 Anta antá the Ents lotr.achievement.summonHuorn.title=From Little Acorns lotr.achievement.summonHuorn.desc=Summon a Huorn to fight by your side lotr.achievement.raidUrukCamp.title=Camp Raider lotr.achievement.raidUrukCamp.desc=Slay an Rauco-hai near his camp lotr.achievement.useUrukTable.title=Rauco Crafter lotr.achievement.useUrukTable.desc=Craft an item on the Rauco Crafting Table lotr.achievement.tradeUrukTrader.title=Shady Deal lotr.achievement.tradeUrukTrader.desc=Trade with an Rauco-hai Trader lotr.achievement.tradeUrukCaptain.title=Pillaging Time lotr.achievement.tradeUrukCaptain.desc=Hire a unit from an Rauco-hai Chieftain lotr.achievement.useRohirricTable.title=Roquenrimbëo Crafter lotr.achievement.useRohirricTable.desc=Craft an item on the Roquenrimbëo Crafting Table lotr.achievement.smeltUrukSteel.title=Rauco Smith lotr.achievement.smeltUrukSteel.desc=Smelt an ingot of Rauco Steel in the Orco Forge lotr.achievement.wearFullUruk.title=The Feared lotr.achievement.wearFullUruk.desc=Equip a full suit of Rauco armor lotr.achievement.hireWargBombardier.title=Out with a Bang lotr.achievement.hireWargBombardier.desc=Kill a foe with a hired Warg Bombardier lotr.achievement.killRohirrim.title=Roquenrimbëo Slayer lotr.achievement.killRohirrim.desc=Kill one of the Roquenrimbëo lotr.achievement.tradeRohirrimMarshal.title=Forth Roccosse! lotr.achievement.tradeRohirrimMarshal.desc=Hire a unit from a Marshal of the Roquenrimbëo lotr.achievement.wearFullRohirric.title=Rider of Roccosse lotr.achievement.wearFullRohirric.desc=Equip a full suit of Roquenrimbëo armor lotr.achievement.tradeRohanBlacksmith.title=Hammer and Chain lotr.achievement.tradeRohanBlacksmith.desc=Trade with a Blacksmith of Roccosse lotr.achievement.buyRohanMead.title=Need for Mead lotr.achievement.buyRohanMead.desc=Buy mead from a Roccosse Meadhost lotr.achievement.enterRohan.title=Home of the Horse-lords lotr.achievement.enterRohan.desc=Enter the land of Roccosse lotr.achievement.enterRohanUrukHighlands.title=Place of Devastation lotr.achievement.enterRohanUrukHighlands.desc=Enter the Roccosse Rauco Highlands lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_ROHAN.title=Roccosse Friend lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_ROHAN.desc=Reach +10 Anta antá the Roquenrimbëo lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_ROHAN.title=Roccosse Champion lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_ROHAN.desc=Reach +100 Anta antá the Roquenrimbëo lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_ROHAN.title=Roccosse Hero lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_ROHAN.desc=Reach +1000 Anta antá the Roquenrimbëo lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_URUK_HAI.title=Rauco Spawn lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_URUK_HAI.desc=Reach +10 Anta antá the Rauco-hai lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_URUK_HAI.title=Rauco Warrior lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_URUK_HAI.desc=Reach +100 Anta antá the Rauco-hai lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_URUK_HAI.title=Rauco Scourge lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_URUK_HAI.desc=Reach +1000 Anta antá the Rauco-hai lotr.achievement.doMiniquestRohan.title=Esquire of Roccosse lotr.achievement.doMiniquestRohan.desc=Complete a Roccosse mini-quest lotr.achievement.doMiniquestUrukHai.title=Fell Deeds Awake lotr.achievement.doMiniquestUrukHai.desc=Complete an Rauco-hai mini-quest lotr.achievement.killUrukHai.title=Rauco Slayer lotr.achievement.killUrukHai.desc=Kill an Rauco-hai lotr.achievement.enterEntwashMouth.title=Last Marsh of the Ents lotr.achievement.enterEntwashMouth.desc=Enter the mouths of the Entwash lotr.achievement.killGondorSoldier.title=Ondonórëian Slayer lotr.achievement.killGondorSoldier.desc=Kill a Ondonórë Soldier lotr.achievement.lightGondorBeacon.title=The Beacons are Lit! lotr.achievement.lightGondorBeacon.desc=Light a Beacon of Ondonórë lotr.achievement.useGondorianTable.title=Ondonórë Crafter lotr.achievement.useGondorianTable.desc=Craft an item on the Ondonórë Crafting Table lotr.achievement.tradeGondorBlacksmith.title=Blacksmith's Apprentice lotr.achievement.tradeGondorBlacksmith.desc=Trade with a Blacksmith of Ondonórë lotr.achievement.tradeGondorianCaptain.title=Knights of Ondonórë lotr.achievement.tradeGondorianCaptain.desc=Hire a unit from a Ondonórëian Captain lotr.achievement.wearFullGondorian.title=For Ondonórë! lotr.achievement.wearFullGondorian.desc=Equip a full suit of Ondonórëian armor lotr.achievement.killRangerIthilien.title=Ranger Slayer lotr.achievement.killRangerIthilien.desc=Kill a Ranger of Ithilien lotr.achievement.enterGondor.title=The Kingdom of Men lotr.achievement.enterGondor.desc=Enter the land of Ondonórë lotr.achievement.enterIthilien.title=Land of the Moon lotr.achievement.enterIthilien.desc=Enter the province of Ithilien lotr.achievement.enterWhiteMountains.title=Ered Nimrais lotr.achievement.enterWhiteMountains.desc=Enter the White Mountains lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_Gondor.title=Ondonórëian Friend lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_Gondor.desc=Reach +10 Anta antá the men of Ondonórë lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_Gondor.title=Ondonórëian Champion lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_Gondor.desc=Reach +100 Anta antá the men of Ondonórë lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_Gondor.title=Ondonórëian Hero lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_Gondor.desc=Reach +1000 Anta antá the men of Ondonórë lotr.achievement.enterTolfalas.title=The Isle in the Bay lotr.achievement.enterTolfalas.desc=Visit the island of Tolfalas lotr.achievement.enterLebennin.title=Land of Five Streams lotr.achievement.enterLebennin.desc=Enter the province of Lebennin lotr.achievement.doMiniquestGondor.title=In Aid of Ondonórë lotr.achievement.doMiniquestGondor.desc=Complete a Ondonórë mini-quest lotr.achievement.tradeRangerIthilienCaptain.title=Windows on the West lotr.achievement.tradeRangerIthilienCaptain.desc=Hire a unit from an Ithilien Ranger Captain lotr.achievement.useDolAmrothTable.title=Ambo Amroth Crafter lotr.achievement.useDolAmrothTable.desc=Craft an item on the Ambo Amroth Crafting Table lotr.achievement.wearFullDolAmroth.title=Swan Knight lotr.achievement.wearFullDolAmroth.desc=Equip a full suit of Ambo Amroth armor lotr.achievement.killSwanKnight.title=Swan Slayer lotr.achievement.killSwanKnight.desc=Kill a Swan Knight of Ambo Amroth lotr.achievement.enterDorEnErnil.title=Land of the Prince lotr.achievement.enterDorEnErnil.desc=Enter the region of Dor-en-Ernil lotr.achievement.tradeDolAmrothCaptain.title=Friend of the Princes lotr.achievement.tradeDolAmrothCaptain.desc=Hire a unit from a Ambo Amroth Captain lotr.achievement.enterAnduinMouth.title=Ethir Anduin lotr.achievement.enterAnduinMouth.desc=Enter the mouths of the Anduin lotr.achievement.mineRemains.title=Worth the Risk? lotr.achievement.mineRemains.desc=Dig up a block of remains lotr.achievement.craftAncientItem.title=Archaeologist lotr.achievement.craftAncientItem.desc=Craft an item out of ancient item parts lotr.achievement.enterDeadMarshes.title=The Stench of Evil lotr.achievement.enterDeadMarshes.desc=Enter the Dead Marshes lotr.achievement.enterNindalf.title=Wetwang lotr.achievement.enterNindalf.desc=Enter the swamps of Nindalf lotr.achievement.killOlogHai.title=Olog Slayer lotr.achievement.killOlogHai.desc=Kill an Olog-hai lotr.achievement.useMorgulTable.title=Morevahruista Crafter lotr.achievement.useMorgulTable.desc=Craft an item on the Morevahruista Crafting Table lotr.achievement.smeltOrcSteel.title=Orco Smith lotr.achievement.smeltOrcSteel.desc=Smelt an ingot of Orco Steel in the Orco Forge lotr.achievement.wearFullOrc.title=Inspection! lotr.achievement.wearFullOrc.desc=Equip a full suit of Morëndor armor lotr.achievement.tradeOrcTrader.title=The Black Market lotr.achievement.tradeOrcTrader.desc=Trade with a Morëndor Orc Trader lotr.achievement.tradeOrcCaptain.title=To War! lotr.achievement.tradeOrcCaptain.desc=Hire a unit from a Morëndor Orco Chieftain lotr.achievement.mineNaurite.title=Fires of the Deep lotr.achievement.mineNaurite.desc=Mine some Aparuivevondo Ondo lotr.achievement.eatMorgulShroom.title=Survivalist lotr.achievement.eatMorgulShroom.desc=Eat a Morevahruista-shroom lotr.achievement.craftOrcBomb.title=The Bombardier lotr.achievement.craftOrcBomb.desc=Craft an Orco bomb lotr.achievement.hireOlogHai.title=Hammer Time lotr.achievement.hireOlogHai.desc=Kill a foe with a hired Olog-hai lotr.achievement.mineGulduril.title=A Sickly Light lotr.achievement.mineGulduril.desc=Mine some Morevafelu ore lotr.achievement.useMorgulPortal.title=Dark Sorcery lotr.achievement.useMorgulPortal.desc=Enter a Morevahruista Portal lotr.achievement.wearFullMorgul.title=Witch-king lotr.achievement.wearFullMorgul.desc=Equip a full suit of Morevahruista armor and damage an attacker lotr.achievement.enterMordor.title=One Does Not Simply... lotr.achievement.enterMordor.desc=Walk into Morëndor lotr.achievement.enterNurn.title=Slaves and Slavers lotr.achievement.enterNurn.desc=Enter the region of Núrn lotr.achievement.enterNanUngol.title=The Spawn of Ungoliant lotr.achievement.enterNanUngol.desc=Enter the valley of Nan Ungol lotr.achievement.killMordorSpider.title=Spider Slayer lotr.achievement.killMordorSpider.desc=Kill a Morëndor Spider lotr.achievement.tradeOrcSpiderKeeper.title=Flies and Spiders lotr.achievement.tradeOrcSpiderKeeper.desc=Hire a unit from a Morëndor Orco Spider Keeper lotr.achievement.killMordorOrc.title=Morëndor Orco Slayer lotr.achievement.killMordorOrc.desc=Kill a Morëndor Orco lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_Mordor.title=Morëndor Orcospawn lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_Mordor.desc=Reach +10 Anta antá the forces of Morëndor lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_Mordor.title=Morëndor Warrior lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_Mordor.desc=Reach +100 Anta antá the forces of Morëndor lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_Mordor.title=Morëndor Scourge lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_Mordor.desc=Reach +1000 Anta antá the forces of Morëndor lotr.achievement.doMiniquestMordor.title=Hand of Sauron lotr.achievement.doMiniquestMordor.desc=Complete a Morëndor mini-quest lotr.achievement.smeltBlackUrukSteel.title=Black Smithery lotr.achievement.smeltBlackUrukSteel.desc=Smelt an ingot of Black Rauco Steel in the Orco Forge lotr.achievement.wearFullBlackUruk.title=Morëndor Elite lotr.achievement.wearFullBlackUruk.desc=Equip a full suit of Black Rauco armor lotr.achievement.enterHarondor.title=Southward Bound lotr.achievement.enterHarondor.desc=Enter the region of Harondor lotr.achievement.enterNearHarad.title=The Great Desert lotr.achievement.enterNearHarad.desc=Enter the land of Near Hyarmen lotr.achievement.killNearHaradrim.title=Hyamen Slayer lotr.achievement.killNearHaradrim.desc=Kill one of the Near Hyamen lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_NEAR_HARAD.title=Near Hyarmen Kinsman lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_NEAR_HARAD.desc=Reach +10 Anta antá the Near Hyamen lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_NEAR_HARAD.title=Near Hyarmen Warrior lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_NEAR_HARAD.desc=Reach +100 Anta antá the Near Hyamen lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_NEAR_HARAD.title=Near Hyarmen Warlord lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_NEAR_HARAD.desc=Reach +1000 Anta antá the Near Hyamen lotr.achievement.useNearHaradTable.title=Near Hyamen Crafter lotr.achievement.useNearHaradTable.desc=Craft an item on the Near Hyarmen Crafting Table lotr.achievement.wearFullNearHarad.title=Southron Soldier lotr.achievement.wearFullNearHarad.desc=Equip a full suit of Near Hyarmen armor lotr.achievement.tradeNearHaradWarlord.title=The Might of the South lotr.achievement.tradeNearHaradWarlord.desc=Hire a unit from a Near Hyamen Warlord lotr.achievement.rideCamel.title=Master of Humps lotr.achievement.rideCamel.desc=Saddle and ride a camel lotr.achievement.tradeBazaarTrader.title=Desert Riches lotr.achievement.tradeBazaarTrader.desc=Trade with a trader in a Near Hyamen bazaar lotr.achievement.tradeNearHaradMerchant.title=Exotic Goods lotr.achievement.tradeNearHaradMerchant.desc=Trade with a merchant of Near Hyarmen lotr.achievement.doMiniquestNearHarad.title=Desert Wanderer lotr.achievement.doMiniquestNearHarad.desc=Complete a Near Hyarmen mini-quest lotr.achievement.enterUmbar.title=City of Corsairs lotr.achievement.enterUmbar.desc=Enter the land of Umbar lotr.achievement.enterFarHaradSavannah.title=Where the Stars are Strange lotr.achievement.enterFarHaradSavannah.desc=Enter the land of Far Hyarmen lotr.achievement.pickBanana.title=Hanging Around lotr.achievement.pickBanana.desc=Pick a banana from a tree lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_MOREDAIN.title=Morëapònar Kinsman lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_MOREDAIN.desc=Reach +10 Anta antá the Morëapònar lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_MOREDAIN.title=Morëapònar Warrior lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_MOREDAIN.desc=Anta antá +100 Morëapònar lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_MOREDAIN.title=Morëapònar Warlord lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_MOREDAIN.desc=Reach +1000 Anta antá the Morëapònar lotr.achievement.growBaobab.title=Mighty Trees lotr.achievement.growBaobab.desc=Grow a baobab tree from a sapling lotr.achievement.enterFarHaradVolcano.title=Fires of the South lotr.achievement.enterFarHaradVolcano.desc=Enter a volcanic region of Far Hyarmen lotr.achievement.killMoredain.title=Morëapònar Slayer lotr.achievement.killMoredain.desc=Kill one of the Morëapònar lotr.achievement.useMoredainTable.title=Morëapònar Crafter lotr.achievement.useMoredainTable.desc=Craft an item on the Morëapònar Crafting Table lotr.achievement.wearFullMoredain.title=Warrior of the Sunlands lotr.achievement.wearFullMoredain.desc=Equip a full suit of Morëapònar armor lotr.achievement.tradeMoredainChieftain.title=Strength of the Tribe lotr.achievement.tradeMoredainChieftain.desc=Hire a unit from a Morëapònar Chieftain lotr.achievement.doMiniquestMoredain.title=Rites of Passage lotr.achievement.doMiniquestMoredain.desc=Complete a Morëapònar mini-quest lotr.achievement.tradeMoredainVillager.title=Tribal Gifts lotr.achievement.tradeMoredainVillager.desc=Trade with a Morëapònar village trader lotr.achievement.enterFarHaradJungle.title=Jungle Mysteries lotr.achievement.enterFarHaradJungle.desc=Enter the jungles of Far Hyarmen lotr.achievement.drinkMangoJuice.title=Fruits of the Jungle lotr.achievement.drinkMangoJuice.desc=Drink a mug of mango juice lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_TAUREDAIN.title=Taurevapanònar Kinsman lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_TAUREDAIN.desc=Reach +10 Anta antá the Taurevapanònar lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_TAUREDAIN.title=Taurevapanònar Warrior lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_TAUREDAIN.desc=Reach +100 Anta antá the Taurevapanònar lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_TAUREDAIN.title=Taurevapanònar Warlord lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_TAUREDAIN.desc=Reach +1000 Anta antá the Taurevapanònar lotr.achievement.enterPertorogwaith.title=Monstrous Things lotr.achievement.enterPertorogwaith.desc=Enter the land of Pertahruowaith lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_HALF_TROLL.title=Half-troll Spawn lotr.achievement.alignmentGood10_HALF_TROLL.desc=Reach +10 Anta antá the Half-trolls lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_HALF_TROLL.title=Half-troll Warrior lotr.achievement.alignmentGood100_HALF_TROLL.desc=Reach +100 Anta antá the Half-trolls lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_HALF_TROLL.title=Half-troll Scourge lotr.achievement.alignmentGood1000_HALF_TROLL.desc=Reach +1000 Anta antá the Half-trolls lotr.achievement.killHalfTroll.title=Half-troll Slayer lotr.achievement.killHalfTroll.desc=Kill a Half-troll lotr.achievement.wearFullHalfTroll.title=Crude Coverings lotr.achievement.wearFullHalfTroll.desc=Equip a full suit of Half-troll armor lotr.achievement.tradeHalfTrollWarlord.title=Brutal Hordes lotr.achievement.tradeHalfTrollWarlord.desc=Hire a unit from a Half-troll Warlord lotr.achievement.useHalfTrollTable.title=Half-troll Crafter lotr.achievement.useHalfTrollTable.desc=Craft an item on the Half-troll Crafting Table lotr.achievement.doMiniquestHalfTroll.title=Trollish Tasks lotr.achievement.doMiniquestHalfTroll.desc=Complete a Half-troll mini-quest lotr.achievement.tradeHalfTrollScavenger.title=Bits and Pieces lotr.achievement.tradeHalfTrollScavenger.desc=Trade with a Half-troll Scavenger lotr.achievement.enterRhun.title=Into the East lotr.achievement.enterRhun.desc=Enter the region of Rhûn lotr.achievement.enterRedMountains.title=Mountains of the East lotr.achievement.enterRedMountains.desc=Enter the Red Mountains lotr.achievement.enterUtumnoIce.title=The Hells of Ice lotr.achievement.enterUtumnoIce.desc=Enter Utumno lotr.achievement.enterUtumnoObsidian.title=The Hells of Obsidian lotr.achievement.enterUtumnoObsidian.desc=Descend to the middle level of Utumno lotr.achievement.enterUtumnoFire.title=The Hells of Fire lotr.achievement.enterUtumnoFire.desc=Descend to the lower level of Utumno lotr.achievement.wearFullUtumno.title=Underworld Looter lotr.achievement.wearFullUtumno.desc=Equip a full suit of Utumno armor lotr.achievement.killUtumnoOrc.title=Demonic Minions lotr.achievement.killUtumnoOrc.desc=Kill an Orco of Utumno lotr.achievement.killUtumnoWarg.title=The Hounds of Hell lotr.achievement.killUtumnoWarg.desc=Kill a Warg of Utumno lotr.achievement.killBalrog.title=Balrog Slayer lotr.achievement.killBalrog.desc=Kill a Balrog lotr.achievement.killTormentedElf.title=The Forgotten lotr.achievement.killTormentedElf.desc=Kill a Tormented Elf lotr.achievement.killUtumnoTroll.title=Troll in the Dungeons lotr.achievement.killUtumnoTroll.desc=Kill a troll of Utumno lotr.achievement.craftUtumnoKey.title=Keys of the Deep lotr.achievement.craftUtumnoKey.desc=Craft a key from pieces found in Utumno lotr.waypoint.HIMLING=Himling lotr.waypoint.TOL_FUIN=Tol Fuin lotr.waypoint.TOL_MORWEN=Tol Morwen lotr.waypoint.MENELTARMA=Meneltarma lotr.waypoint.HOBBITON=Hobbiton lotr.waypoint.BRANDYWINE_BRIDGE=Brandywine Bridge lotr.waypoint.SARN_FORD=Sarn Ford lotr.waypoint.LONGBOTTOM=Longbottom lotr.waypoint.MICHEL_DELVING=Michel Delving lotr.waypoint.WILLOWBOTTOM=Willowbottom lotr.waypoint.BUCKLEBURY=Bucklebury lotr.waypoint.WHITFURROWS=Whitfurrows lotr.waypoint.FROGMORTON=Frogmorton lotr.waypoint.OATBARTON=Oatbarton lotr.waypoint.SCARY=Scary lotr.waypoint.NEEDLEHOLE=Needlehole lotr.waypoint.LITTLE_DELVING=Little Delving lotr.waypoint.WAYMEET=Waymeet lotr.waypoint.TUCKBOROUGH=Tuckborough lotr.waypoint.NOBOTTLE=Nobottle lotr.waypoint.TIGHFIELD=Tighfield lotr.waypoint.BROCKENBORINGS=Brockenborings lotr.waypoint.DEEPHOLLOW=Deephollow lotr.waypoint.STOCK=Stock lotr.waypoint.WITHYWINDLE_VALLEY=Withywindle Valley lotr.waypoint.FORLOND=Forlond lotr.waypoint.HARLOND=Harlond lotr.waypoint.MITHLOND=Mithlond lotr.waypoint.FORLINDON=Forlindon lotr.waypoint.HARLINDON=Harlindon lotr.waypoint.BELEGOST=Belegost lotr.waypoint.NOGROD=Nogrod lotr.waypoint.NORTH_DOWNS=North Downs lotr.waypoint.FAR_DOWNS=Far Downs lotr.waypoint.SOUTH_DOWNS=South Downs lotr.waypoint.ERYN_VORN=Eryn Vorn lotr.waypoint.THARBAD=Tharbad lotr.waypoint.FORNOST=Fornost lotr.waypoint.ANNUMINAS=Annúminas lotr.waypoint.TOWER_HILLS=Tower Hills lotr.waypoint.GREENWAY_CROSSROADS=Greenway Crossroads lotr.waypoint.BRANDY_HILLS=Brandy Hills lotr.waypoint.BREE=Bree lotr.waypoint.CHETWOOD=Chetwood lotr.waypoint.MIDGEWATER_MARSHES=Midgewater Marshes lotr.waypoint.WEATHERTOP=Weathertop lotr.waypoint.LAST_BRIDGE=Last Bridge lotr.waypoint.RIVENDELL=Imladris lotr.waypoint.THE_TROLLSHAWS=Trollshaws lotr.waypoint.CARN_DUM=Carn Dûm lotr.waypoint.WEST_GATE=West Gate lotr.waypoint.OST_IN_EDHIL=Ost-in-Edhil lotr.waypoint.NORTH_DUNLAND=North Hravanapanónar lotr.waypoint.SOUTH_DUNLAND=South Hravanapanónar lotr.waypoint.LOND_DAER=Lond Daer lotr.waypoint.DRUWAITH_IAUR=Drúwaith Iaur lotr.waypoint.ISENGARD=Isengard lotr.waypoint.ENEDWAITH_ROAD=Old South Road lotr.waypoint.CAPE_OF_FOROCHEL=Cape of Forochel lotr.waypoint.SOUTH_FOROCHEL=South Forochel lotr.waypoint.WITHERED_HEATH=Withered Heath lotr.waypoint.MOUNT_GUNDABAD=Mount Orco Formenya lotr.waypoint.MOUNT_GRAM=Mount Gram lotr.waypoint.HIGH_PASS=High Pass lotr.waypoint.MOUNT_CARADHRAS=Mount Caradhras lotr.waypoint.MOUNT_CELEBDIL=Mount Celebdil lotr.waypoint.MOUNT_FANUIDHOL=Mount Fanuidhol lotr.waypoint.MOUNT_METHEDRAS=Mount Methedras lotr.waypoint.GOBLIN_TOWN=Goblin Town lotr.waypoint.EAGLES_EYRIE=Eagles' Eyrie lotr.waypoint.CARROCK=Carrock lotr.waypoint.OLD_FORD=Old Ford lotr.waypoint.GLADDEN_FIELDS=Gladden Fields lotr.waypoint.DIMRILL_DALE=Dimrill Dale lotr.waypoint.FIELD_OF_CELEBRANT=Field of Celebrant lotr.waypoint.NORTH_UNDEEP=North Undeep lotr.waypoint.SOUTH_UNDEEP=South Undeep lotr.waypoint.RAUROS=Rauros lotr.waypoint.BEORN=Beorn's Hall lotr.waypoint.FOREST_GATE=Forest Gate lotr.waypoint.FRAMSBURG=Framsburg lotr.waypoint.ARGONATH=Argonath lotr.waypoint.THRANDUIL_HALLS=Thranduil's Halls lotr.waypoint.DOL_GULDUR=Feluambo lotr.waypoint.MIRKWOOD_MOUNTAINS=Mirkwood Mountains lotr.waypoint.RHOSGOBEL=Rhosgobel lotr.waypoint.ENCHANTED_RIVER=Enchanted River lotr.waypoint.EREBOR=Erebor lotr.waypoint.DALE=Dale lotr.waypoint.LONG_LAKE=Long Lake lotr.waypoint.RIVER_GATE=River Gate lotr.waypoint.EAST_BIGHT=East Bight lotr.waypoint.EMYN_RHUNEN=Emyn Rhúnen lotr.waypoint.WEST_PEAK=West Peak lotr.waypoint.EAST_PEAK=East Peak lotr.waypoint.CARAS_GALADHON=Caras Galadhon lotr.waypoint.CERIN_AMROTH=Cerin Amroth lotr.waypoint.DERNDINGLE=Derndingle lotr.waypoint.WELLINGHALL=Wellinghall lotr.waypoint.TREEBEARD_HILL=Treebeard's Hill lotr.waypoint.WOLD=Wold lotr.waypoint.EDORAS=Edoras lotr.waypoint.HELMS_DEEP=Helm's Deep lotr.waypoint.HELMS_CROSSROADS=Helm's Crossroads lotr.waypoint.URUK_HIGHLANDS=Rauco Highlands lotr.waypoint.FORDS_OF_ISEN=Fords of Isen lotr.waypoint.MERING_STREAM=Mering Stream lotr.waypoint.ENTWADE=Entwade lotr.waypoint.EASTMARK=Eastmark lotr.waypoint.ALDBURG=Aldburg lotr.waypoint.GRIMSLADE=Grimslade lotr.waypoint.DUNHARROW=Dunharrow lotr.waypoint.TARLANG=Tarlang's Neck lotr.waypoint.RAS_MORTHIL=Ras Morthil lotr.waypoint.MINAS_TIRITH=Minas Tirith lotr.waypoint.CAIR_ANDROS=Cair Andros lotr.waypoint.ERECH=Erech lotr.waypoint.PINNATH_GELIN=Pinnath Gelin lotr.waypoint.CALEMBEL=Calembel lotr.waypoint.ETHRING=Ethring lotr.waypoint.HALIFIRIEN=Halifirien lotr.waypoint.CALENHAD=Calenhad lotr.waypoint.MINRIMMON=Min-Rimmon lotr.waypoint.ERELAS=Erelas lotr.waypoint.NARDOL=Nardol lotr.waypoint.EILENACH=Eilenach lotr.waypoint.AMON_DIN=Amon Dîn lotr.waypoint.ELENDIL=Tomb of Elendil lotr.waypoint.OSGILIATH=Osgiliath lotr.waypoint.EMYN_ARNEN=Emyn Arnen lotr.waypoint.HENNETH_ANNUN=Henneth Annûn lotr.waypoint.CROSSROADS_ITHILIEN=Crossroads of the Fallen King lotr.waypoint.NORTH_ITHILIEN=North Ithilien lotr.waypoint.PELARGIR=Pelargir lotr.waypoint.LINHIR=Linhir lotr.waypoint.ANDUIN_MOUTH=Ethir Anduin lotr.waypoint.DOL_AMROTH=Ambo Amroth lotr.waypoint.EDHELLOND=Edhellond lotr.waypoint.TARNOST=Tarnost lotr.waypoint.TOLFALAS_ISLAND=Tolfalas lotr.waypoint.AMON_HEN=Amon Hen lotr.waypoint.AMON_LHAW=Amon Lhaw lotr.waypoint.MORANNON=Morannon lotr.waypoint.UDUN=Valley of Udûn lotr.waypoint.MOUNT_DOOM=Mount Doom lotr.waypoint.BARAD_DUR=Barad-dûr lotr.waypoint.MINAS_MORGUL=Minas Morevahruista lotr.waypoint.DURTHANG=Durthang lotr.waypoint.CARACH_ANGREN=Carach Angren lotr.waypoint.CIRITH_UNGOL=Cirith Ungol lotr.waypoint.MORIGOST=Morigost lotr.waypoint.NARGROTH=Nargroth lotr.waypoint.AMON_ANGREN=Amon Angren lotr.waypoint.SEREGOST=Seregost lotr.waypoint.FELLBEASTS=Vale of the Fell Beasts lotr.waypoint.NURNEN_NORTHERN_SHORE=Fornúrnen lotr.waypoint.NURNEN_SOUTHERN_SHORE=Harnúrnen lotr.waypoint.NURNEN_WESTERN_SHORE=Annúrnen lotr.waypoint.NURNEN_EASTERN_SHORE=Rhúnúrnen lotr.waypoint.EASTERN_GUARD=Eastern Guard lotr.waypoint.THAURBAND=Thaurband lotr.waypoint.VALLEY_OF_SPIDERS=Valley of Spiders lotr.waypoint.CROSSINGS_OF_POROS=Crossings of Poros lotr.waypoint.CROSSINGS_OF_HARAD=Crossings of Hyarmenwaith lotr.waypoint.GULF_OF_HARAD=Gulf of Hyarmen lotr.waypoint.CEDAR_ROAD=Cedar Road lotr.waypoint.FERTILE_VALLEY=Fertile Valley lotr.waypoint.HARAD_CROSSROADS=Ajtiaz al-Hyarmen lotr.waypoint.GARDENS_BERUTHIEL=Gardens of Berúthiel lotr.waypoint.AIN_AL_HARAD=Ain al-Hyarmen lotr.waypoint.UMBAR_CITY=Umbar lotr.waypoint.UMBAR_GATE=Gate of Umbar lotr.waypoint.UMBAR_ROAD=Haven Route lotr.waypoint.MOUNT_SAND=Mount Astras lotr.waypoint.MOUNT_GREEN=Mount Laegras lotr.waypoint.MOUNT_THUNDER=Mount Ruvenelras lotr.waypoint.GREAT_PLAINS_NORTH=Belegtalath Fervain lotr.waypoint.GREAT_PLAINS_SOUTH=Belegtalath Harn lotr.waypoint.GREAT_PLAINS_WEST=Belegtalath Dúven lotr.waypoint.GREAT_PLAINS_EAST=Belegtalath Rhúnen lotr.waypoint.GREEN_VALLEY=Imraith Calen lotr.waypoint.HARAD_LAKES=Nen Daeluin lotr.waypoint.LAKE_HARAD=Nenannûn lotr.waypoint.HARADUIN_MOUTH=Ethir Hyarmenuin lotr.waypoint.ISLE_MIST=Tol Hîth lotr.waypoint.TROLL_ISLAND=Tol Torog lotr.waypoint.BLACK_COAST=Black Coast lotr.waypoint.BLOOD_RIVER=Blood River lotr.waypoint.SHADOW_POINT=Point of Shadow lotr.waypoint.custom=%s (Custom) Category:Blog posts